Cherry Blossom, Think Of Me
by Little Indie Bird
Summary: He caught me by surprise. I could almost feel the want and fascination bubbling in my stomach. No one had ever done that to me before. Not even Momiji. Oh, he was bold. I even went as far as to deem him crazy-In an almost passionate kind of way. Game on.
1. Midnight Minosa

Fruits Basket High school fic

Cherry Blossom, Think of Me

I'm back, my little darlings! Yes, I know, why do I keep using the same OC character? Because I've built so much background on her, I couldn't resist!

When I finished reading Furuba (Fruits Basket), I literally cried at how similar our lives were and how I could relate to each character. So here we go! (Please review:p)

P.S. You can sort of think of this as an alternate universe, I guess, because this story doesn't follow the manga's whole storyline/conclusion of who pairs up.

Sorry if I didn't separate the events of the story, when I typed it up I separated everything into it's own sections but the website took them off.

:p

Disclaimer: I don't own this lovely little Anime/Manga tale. I only own Nakoruru, Minosa, and Mr. Kidemore. Enjoy my lovelies333

Ages (only in ch.1):

Nakoruru/Momiji/Hatsuharu 15

Roma./Drama/Angst

Chapter 1 - Midnight Minosa

"Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?"

_I'm sitting next to my only friend in the entire world, and my palms are sweating. And he's everywhere; in my dreams, in my thoughts...in my heart. I tell myself that he doesn't know that I exist; but I know the truth...He __**does**__ know-He just doesn't __**care**__. Soft, blonde locks framed his smooth, tanned masculine face as cerulean eyes looked straight ahead, focusing on the lesson. He's the only one that matters; he's everything to me. He showed me compassion when my distant father left me in the misty, dark cold with nothing but a murky, gritty, torn blanket and crusted bruises to my name._

_Even though we both knew this was a 'friendship' based solely on pity and misfortune, we complimented each other well. We were both a bit foreign to this country, for example. My American birthright blended a bit with his German heritage, although my blood was mixed with Hispanic and Japanese background as well. He was such a loving, trusting sweetheart that I couldn't help but desire to ruin him until my depraved, spiteful adoration was the only thing that he could run to. Don't be mistaken, I didn't __**love**__ him. I just __**craved**__ his attention-in any way, shape, or form that I could receive it. He couldn't relate to what I was going through, but he understood me. And for that, he's simply…beautiful. _

"Kokiri-san, I'd suggest you pay attention to this lesson; this will benefit you more in the future than it will the other students," Mortified, the raven-haired teen self-consciously looked at her professor and nodded her head slowly. She quickly hid the pitch black, cardboard bound journal/notebook she was currently writing in from view, afraid that the teacher would be cruel enough to read her personal thoughts to the class if caught. Although it was personally assigned to her by the School Guidance Counselor after one brief, poignant session, it wouldn't make a difference in how many hours of detention she would receive. Such was the luck she was blessed with, after all.

"I'd like to have a word with you after class," As the bell rang, the students stormed passed the quiet schoolgirl one by one, each bearing their own vicious smirks at the awkward situation that troubled the distressed young girl. Transferring from America to Japan, she still wasn't well received even after months of constant, repetitive torture and suffering. Although she was born in America, she was Hispanic (Dominican) on her Mother's side, may the Lord bless that poor woman's dear soul. Deemed unstable because of her intoxicatingly diverse background, the other students in her homeroom had decided to test the obviously traumatized girl, unknowingly lurking on dim waters. They never had a chance. But that chapter is best left alone, for now.

After awhile, the pain did subside, another matter she owed the German darling thanks for. Stopping short, the boy in question gave her a look filled purely with sympathy and unease as he squeezed her shoulders. Ignoring the disapproving look of the professor, he lightly patted her head on his way out, having to outreach his arm a bit due to the minor height difference-They were both exceptionally short for their age, after all. Closing the door behind him, her aura couldn't help but reek of defeat and anguish as she looked into the livid, lively eyes of her teacher. Her arms crossed, Nakoruru could tell there would be even more trouble to come.

* * *

I've watched him for months now, and the sudden _change_ terrified me at first. Back then, he was so carefree and vivid, it was almost as if he wasn't concerned with pleasing anyone but himself. I actually admired him for it. That's when this obsession started to develop- I had to think of him and see him at every moment of every waking day-even if he couldn't see me. I wanted to feel like I was wanted - no, loved - no, **needed** by someone…anyone. And he gave me that much.

But now he's more subtle and a bit harder to please. Or maybe that's just me.

Did I tell you that I have a father? Well, I'm not worthy of calling him that so I'll call him Mr. Kidemore, for lack of a better word. After my mother died, I flew here to live in torture while he collects the insurance money…I guess the basis of why I pine for Momiji Sohma is because I have no form of love from my own blood father. Miji-kun willingly gives me what my father, an evil, wicked man who despises my existence for reasons I hope to never understand, lacks. Funny, I always thought that I was the evil one. That's what I've always been told, at least.

So how did I end up **here**?

My mother…My beautiful, young, caring, _gentle_ mother…I remember that day so vividly; It was raining murder in Brooklyn… Stabbed to almost death and was left to drown in her own blood out on the treacherous streets of New York during the seeping hours of midnight. The sound of thunder had surrounded me that night. I remember because thunder was the only thing that I let confer absolute anxiety upon me. I fear the rain because of what it brings-suppressed memories that literally took me carefully crafted years to bury…Because it's lonely - just like me. How exotically disturbing.

She actually died when I was about twelve; the orphanage hadn't caught up with me at the time because I was living on the streets when it had happened. But because of one simple, idiotic mistake, on my part, I was forced to immigrate to Japan, and the fact that I was a minor who wasn't attending school at the time weighed heavy on their supposedly 'empathetic' hearts. I was forced to live with that good for nothing, selfish, merciless monster of a father who loathed me because I reminded him of the only woman who could stir an unrelenting ferocity in him. I was glad I looked like her; it felt as if I were avenging her in a warped, manipulative kind of way. I cherish my mother Minosa for that dearly.

Oh my, what a monotone voice I've gained since then. Detached. That's what I had become. And that's what I hated about myself the most.

But don't be mistaken; I was far from benevolent. My tears of rage meant nothing. I'm just a cherry blossom girl, trying to find her place in the world…

Daddy Dearest, why do you hate me so? I bear these bruises for no one to see…What more do I have to do for you to finally accept me?

These are the four walls that I have to come to everyday...the four walls I'm forced to call home...the four walls that protect me...My sanctuary. The atmosphere was almost always filled with a sense of…fury. Alarmed, the burning sensation I felt as he moved his body toward mine with as much refinement as a lion getting ready to pounce on his feeble prey petrified me and reassured me at the same time. I knew what was coming next-I constantly kept medical supplies near by, tolerantly awaiting this moment. But that was a story for another time. And I'm here, saying nothing.

How could I say anything when the pain is all I've ever known?

The one security blanket I have to persistently protect and shelter me isn't even one of my own. It cradles me, comforts me, and brings what little hope and faith I have left in this world to a standstill.

Momiji's past.

I saw. His secret. I know it. I _**crave**_ it…I watched him at the School Festival a few months ago…When he hugged that girl, he turned into a…At first I couldn't-no-**wouldn't** believe it. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, just like everything else in my life felt a sick, and twisted obligation to do so. He had managed to defy the impossible!

I knew it was true. And all the pieces of the puzzle began to slowly fall into place. Why I was to never stand so close to him...Why he refused to show me affection even after I begged and pleaded with him for it during the times I needed it the most…It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just couldn't. And I had so effortlessly labeled him as cold…It's clear to me now. Maybe I'm the heartless one.

But I kept this to myself. I owed him this, after all. If it weren't for him, I don't know where I'd be - probably buried in bitter snow with nothing but the cold, harsh wind to soothe me. I was forever in debt to him. Surprisingly, it didn't really phase me that I wasn't trusted enough to be told something so life threatening although I clearly put that much loyalty into him. It pretty much makes sense, actually.

I guess that Honda-san – was that her name – brought life into him. I saw the way he looked at her and to be honest, I didn't like it at first. I despised her because she could do in a few days what I couldn't even manage to do after months of trying, although I was probably the one who was in dire need of change. I barely broke through his shielded walls, which, in a way, defended my own in return it seemed. I just wanted him to experience the delightful bliss that he unintentionally installed into me during every moment of my dreadful being. He made life a bit more bearable. Even though I wanted him to be happy, my selfish clutching onto him only tainted him more and made things worse. So the only thing left to do was to let him go.

Years later, I realized that I really needed to thank her for that. I almost lost myself because of my ill fixation. In fact, I'm almost compelled to return the favor.

And that's when I saw him.

Shades of black and white stunned me as he stood tall in all his glory. Soft fingers were helplessly clad with loads of jewelry; a painfully obvious attempt at the defiance of a rebel. His pale skin meshed well with the tones of gold and silver hanging loosely around his neck. His 5'10 meshed well with my 5'1. Generously proportioned hands made me guess that he was probably an expert at various styles of combat, like Tae Kwon Do or Karate. Oh, what a rugged comfort he was. He effortlessly turned the underlying feelings and emotions I had once long ago hidden deep within my soul back on without so much as a glance.

Was it getting a little hot in here? Or maybe that's just him.

I figured he had some form of relation to Miji-kun; I've never heard him speak so dearly of anyone before, besides that Honda-san. This Hatsuharu Sohma guy was seriously beginning to ignite some type of curiosity and interest inside of me.

He caught me staring with my rather big but almond shaped amethyst eyes that were so far from innocent but still managed to fool others into thinking so anyway. In that same instant, our eyes forcibly locked and I fell into a trance that I knew wouldn't be broken unless he chose to. I couldn't look away; it was as if some sort of invisible tie linked us together. We were the only ones in a room full of gloom and sorrow. It terrified me how excited I was.

The fact that I was in a place where I unmistakably didn't belong hadn't registered through my mind as the expression on my face was currently tinted with complete and utter shock and embarrassment at what he did next…He grinned. Not the sort of sunshine dipped smile that Miji-kun threw at me every now and then during the gripping instants of my relapsing darkest hours, but a sweet and borderline, dare I say it, _demented_ smirk that couldn't help but send tiny shivers through my spine. Blood rushing to my head, I lost all train of thought as my feet seemed to lift off the ground and take discomfited but confident steps in his direction. Would he be the one to save me?

He caught me by surprise. I could almost feel the want and fascination bubbling in my stomach. No one had ever done that to me before. Not even Momiji.

Oh, he was bold.

I even went as far as to deem him crazy-In an almost passionate kind of way. Pierced ears, awkward hair, _**dirty**_ eyes…I decided that I _longed_ for that kind of passion.

After all, when you spend fifteen tormenting years in nothing but solitude and misery, eccentric behavior begins to tilt toward the brighter side of darkness and desolation.

I decided that I liked him. A lot.

And this time, I would **finally** get what I wanted and deserved - even if it **killed** me.

He didn't stand a chance. And I was perfectly fine with the odds.

Game on.

So what do you guys think? It's short because it's the first chappy-after this, the chapters will be much longer and detailed. Read and/or review-even if it's to helpfully criticizeJ- and I'll be sure to update as soon as possible;p

The story won't be in her POV after this chapter, btw. Or I might switch POVS/Narratives once in awhile if you guys like the way it's written or bleh. I just wanted to write in a different style, but I'm going back to the regular POV in Ch. 2.

If you didn't catch it, the chapter ends at the school festival (when Tohru is officially introduced to Momiji and Hatori Sohma-who plays a big role in this story). Chapter 2, 3 **and **4 are done, so I'll probably post them in a week or two, depending on the feedback:p Creative criticism is appreciated, my loves. Later for now:p


	2. Smile Like You Mean It

Hey babes:p Thanks for the feedback-even if you didn't review;D

In Japan, I think the High School students don't usually change courses/classes throughout the day. The homeroom you're in is the one you stay in until the end of the day, if I remember correctly. So I'll make this an Americanized high school where everyone has different classes, schedules, etc (please correct me if I'm wrong; I read that in a Japanese Manga so I'm clueless teehee:p).

Or you can just forget anything I said and continue with the story:p

Chirashi-Zushi - a 'type of sushi', made in Japan, that consists of sushi rice(coated with vinegar), raw tuna and dried seaweed.

Disclaimer: I don't own, so bleh

Cherry Blossom, Think of Me

Chapter 2 – Smile Like You Mean It

That was then. This is now.

About two years had passed since then; life had gone on and the world had gotten a bit more bearable. There was a time where everything Nakoruru Kokiri ever stood for was turned upside down. But that raging, ongoing war inside of her petite frame was at a poignant standstill; there were more soldiers fighting to protect her walls of grace. At least, for now.

Aged with despair; she was a much wiser person now. The bright rays of the sun shone down on her as the slight, natural undertones of miniature burgundy strands that were barely visible became a bit more vivid. Dark hair shorter than before, the violet-eyed rebel was back with avengeance. Pale skin slightly tanned, she only had the anticipation of sweet, pungent victory on her mind. The sound of school bells ringing did nothing but push the loner out of her ruthless stupor and into gratifying awareness as she strode past the people whose cruel, needless torment was long ago thrust aside for more crucial and cynical things. Checking to make sure her navy blue vest and white blouse were securely buttoned, Nakoruru vowed to make them all pay dearly by coming to peace with the core of her own essence; her unsteady heart.

Those who had once highly disregarded the pitiable young woman's existence were essentially nodding their heads in approval of her stylishly modified and pressed uniform that proved she was ready for business. Watching her tread in bright red shoes with swan-like grace, the students noticed that there was an air of liveliness that encircled the enlightened outcast. Each step emitted from her elongated, poised legs that were covered in white socks decorated with a red band around the top that skimmed passed the middle of her thighs were those of confidence and recovery; hanging out with the ever cheerful Momiji Sohma had changed her.

Arriving at her condemned destination, the girl forced her head to be held high as she gazed with bitter hate at her secondary prison; the one enigma that represented her restrained feelings of numbness, hate, anguish, and, ironically, redemption. Taking a step in the direction of emancipation, she knew these walls of courage wouldn't last. Little by little, they would crumble to dust, just like everything else that was once solid in her dreary living had. There would be no one to pick up the tiny, sharp remains that had once unbound her from the transitory gates that swiftly devoured her; a place she resentfully called home. Misery desperately craved a company it would never receive.

_Sitting in a room with thick, tall walls, her bleeding insides were placed on display for everyone to see._

Tying her sleek black hair into a ponytail, and wiping the front of her navy skirt while straightening her crisp red tie, the teen walked through the doors of Kaibara High that led to her escape and liberation with one goal in mind.

'I will **not** let you win. I **hate** to lose.'

* * *

"So is that a yes? Momiji will be excited to see you - ah, and you can get helpful tips from my _**devoted**_ cousin Shigure; you've probably read some of his _**brilliant **_works. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you in as his apprentice. You **are **studying to become a student teacher, am I correct?" Coughing to cover the obvious lies that he was required to make concerning his lazy cousin who barely even wrote anymore, the silver-haired teen awaited an answer from the raven that seemed a bit torn in what to choose. He would not let her leave the empty halls of the building until she submitted to his will; he determined that he deserved it after being forced to spew such horrible, putrid deceit regarding that _unnaturally_ perverse man who aggravated him to no end.

"Um…okay. I'll come over next weekend and make Chirashi-Zushi for you but I really don't want to be any trouble. Thank you for inviting me, Yuki-kun." Nakoruru politely bowed to the handsome prince as she hid her rosy cheeks from view in fear of being teased in jest. The smirk that graced the silver-haired beauty's face widened into a full-blown grin as he tried not to laugh at how adorably trusting she was. It was obvious that she would do just about anything with the simple mention of Momiji's name. From what Nakoruru had told him in complete confidence, he had saved her once. Not feeling sorry for tricking her into coming in the least with the sorry excuse of wanting to taste the sushi that he heard was her specialty, the student body president chuckled to no one in particular as everything was coming into place. Smiling, he ruffled her lustrous locks in amusement as he gave her careful directions to the Sohma residence.

Waving goodbye to the schoolgirl who sprinted at a hurried pace towards the opposite direction, he couldn't help but rub his temple at how troublesome young 'love' was.

Momiji would be pleased to hear that Nakoruru would be coming over for dinner; he was the originator of this plan to get Nakoruru and Haru together after all. Her cute, borderline fascinating crush on their bipolar cousin hadn't gone unnoticed. All the nervous glances and timid smiles thrown his way were caught by both Momiji and Yuki, who decided to take matters into their own hands after frustratingly seeing that Haru was completely oblivious to the shy girl's form of affection. Apparently, she had been harboring these feelings for quite some time. They mutually agreed that Nakoruru was a genuinely better-suited person to make Haru happy, especially after the painful incident with Rin. Haru had always put everyone before himself, so now it was time for them to return the favor.

His cousin deserved that much, if not more. They both did.

But as they parted ways, and distance had passed between them, the feeling of grief reluctantly washed over him. It'd be a pain if she were to find out about their curse. Haru would be heartbroken again while Yuki was the one left to pick up the pieces.

But if it meant that Haru would finally be in high spirits, wasn't it worth the risk even if it was only for a split second?

Besides, he felt particularly close to the kind outsider, for reasons unknown to himself. Deep down, he knew that she was trustworthy; she was too similar to Honda-san to not be. But he'd hate himself more if something were to happen to her on his egotistical behalf.

Maybe it was solely based on the fact that she was alone, like him?

Tucking his dainty, seemingly polluted hands into navy pockets, he walked to his student council meeting in overall mourning that the sweet, untainted girl was unfortunate enough to meet them.

Little did he know, a related distressing thought ran through Nakoruru's barren veins at that exact moment.

* * *

"I've had enough, Kuragi-san! At first I tried to tolerate your _aggressive _behavior, but this is too much! After you clean this mess up, I'll see you in detention," Lowering her head, the coffee-haired teen crushed the presently emptied box of chalk as tiny pieces of white fell to the ground. She tucked the bangs out of her eyes as she bowed in admission of guilt, not wanting to go through the trouble of explaining her dilemma to the teacher. Wiping the trace of powder from her petite hands, she came to the distressing conclusion that no one ever understood her anyway.

"Wait, it's not her fault!" Snapping her head up, Machi watched the mysterious girl who abruptly stood from her seat and promptly ran towards the teacher, reflexively knocking her chair to the floor. Not being able to grasp the absolute eeriness of the situation, she covered her mouth in awe as the foreigner slid her arm across their sensei's desk, who, at the moment, was too stunned to speak. Trying to form words, the flabbergasted professor did nothing but stare in hysteria as stacks of papers were feebly thrown to the ground for no reason whatsoever. To add insult to injury, the deranged student stomped heavily on the No.2 pencils that lay on the ground, turning them into fractured bits of wood. Fuming with astonishment at the unruly audacity of children, the instructor came to the conclusion that she would not stand for this.

"H-how dare you! That's it! Kuragi-san, Kokiri-san, detention **now**."

"Ready, Chi-chan?" Locking arms with her, Nakoruru genuinely smiled at the blushing brunette whose dark eyes continued to deceive her as the puzzling girl practically skipped out of the classroom and into their debatable imprisonment, but not before bowing respectfully to their bewildered educator. Ignoring the looks of disgust sent their way as Nakoruru uncharacteristically giggled in delight; she continued to lead them towards their path to destruction. Shaking her head, the teacher marveled at the contradictive actions of wearisome students.

'_Teenagers these days.'_

* * *

Sitting on the windowsill of the classroom, Nakoruru despairingly eyed Machi for the fifth time, who seemed at a bit of a crossroad as to where she should take a seat. Nodding her head in the direction of the desk to the right, Machi tried to organize her reserved, frantic thoughts into a sentence as she sat down obediently. Nakoruru patiently waited for the withdrawn girl to voice her reasonable questions.

"Why-"

"I know what you're going through, only it's opposite for me I guess. My…my father…Because he thinks I'm useless, I have this uncontrollable _urge_ to prove him wrong by being the best in everything I do." Crossing her arms, Nakoruru leaned against the window as she tried to gather the courage to speak.

"I just have to…It's never good enough for him but still, hiding deep down in the bottom of my hollow heart is that…" Finding it difficult to speak with the large lump in the back of her throat, she let her sentence fade into a whisper as she wiped her purple eyes that were on the brim of tears. Being careful not to fall as she slid forward a bit, she leaned her forehead on the cool glass of the window, thus signaling that any type of dialogue on her part was over. Not expecting the aloof girl to say anything, she closed her drained eyes in defeat; another person she needed to add to the list of people she had failed.

"…That thing in the back of your mind that tells you to try even harder to please them even when the only thing you'll be able to look forward to in the end is shattered, unrequited love? Yes, I know that feeling very well." Pale lids snapped open as Nakoruru looked incredulously at the girl whose clenched fists were held at her sides as she hung her head in shame. Tears began to fall as Machi's body gave in to her fear of rejection. Jumping from her current position on the windowpane, Nakoruru ran towards the brunette and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"G-get off of me! I did just fine without them, so I'll do just fine without you! You're one of them I swear you are…" The only thing running through Machi's mind was sheer humiliation as she defensively fought the warm, inviting arms that made her tremble. Knocking desks over, Machi kept fighting the outcast who was desperately trying to console her.

No, she didn't want Nakoruru's empty, artificial comfort. Tightening her hold, Nakoruru forced the broken child's head onto her shoulder as she tip-toed to keep the taller woman from falling over. She continued to hold her even as the struggling lessened; she knew how it felt to be alone. It was encoded into her blood.

"I'll protect you, Chi-chan. I promise you I will," Gently sliding to the floor, Nakoruru rubbed her back in small, reassuring circles. She buried her face in brown hair as she ensued in soothing the lost stranger.

Sitting on the cool tiles in the middle of the classroom, Nakoruru didn't mind as Machi desperately clung to her shirt and wrinkled her uniform in the process. What she needed right now was for someone to recognize her, and that was something Nakoruru was willing to do. They savored this aching but consoling lapse of judgment as the light from the window illuminated their strengthened silhouettes. The sound of feet shuffling didn't startle the two as they stayed in that position. This tender hurt was only for their private eyes to see.

Listening intently behind the door with a grateful smile on his face, Yuki began to walk off as he decided to leave them alone with their thoughts. He couldn't help but beam at how much more beautiful they had both become to him. He breathed a sigh of relief as his wavering confidence in Nakoruru was regained. No longer hesitant; he knew that he made the right choice. Stopping short of a classroom, there was one more stop he had to make.

Their teacher never did make it to the classroom.

* * *

Taking her shoes off, Nakoruru merrily closed the paper door behind her as she arrived at her 'safe haven'. After peeking around the corner to see if anyone was home, she gleefully trotted to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Washing her face in cold water, she resisted the urge to grin at the happier-than-usual expression that was resting on her face.

For once, the reflection in the mirror was smiling back at her. There was someone else in the world who shared her feelings of being trapped in misery. And to make things better, this friendship of hers was hers alone. Because of Machi, she would try her best to break down the walls of hurt.that enclosed her once cold heart. Slowly, but surely, she would make it her purpose to help that vulnerable woman find harmony within herself. She wouldn't let anything get in her way. Her demons were finally being freed. A loner, and an outcast; these words held no meaning to her now.

Oh yes, they understood each other perfectly.

Instinctively glancing at the alarm clock, she was pushed out of her blissful trance when the realization of how late she had been from school hit her. Nakoruru turned off the water in a hurry as she ran in the direction of the kitchen, set on getting dinner ready before her heartless father came home. Straining her neck to keep an eye on the time, she pointlessly threw pots and pans onto the stove as she searched in vain for the cooking oil. She'd be in even more of a dilemma if he was in his usual bad mood.

"Where is it?" Fisting her hair in frustration, Nakoruru bitterly slammed the refrigerator door open as she skimmed the contents for her second option. Out of habit, she apologized for being rude as she spotted the tube of butter.

"Yes!" After doing a ridiculous victory dance that originated from her overly jolly friend Momiji, she placed the butter on the counter and closed the fridge door.

Bam!

Nakoruru fell to her knees as she lost her breath from an unexpected blow. Startled, she spit out the bitter taste that coated her tongue as she strived to stand. Her face made contact with a booted foot as she went crashing into the stove, the boiling contents falling over and landing onto her head. Shaking uncontrollably, she clawed at the monstrous hands that were now encased around her neck.

"Where have you been? Do you know how long I had to wait for you, you little wrench!" Towering over her, he dragged her by her throat and forced her to her feet as he slammed her into the counter. Literally fighting for her life, Nakoruru tried in vain to free herself from his hold. Blood rushing to her head, the only thoughts forming were those of gratitude at having her once long hair cut shorter. His vicious conduct would've been even more horrendous.

He punched her in the stomach again as she gasped from the pain. Smirking, he continued on his merciless course of demolition as he slapped her red-tinged face. He hungrily watched the vessels in her wine eyes tick from the lack of air.

And just like that, the thrill was gone.

Unexpectedly losing interest, he let go of her as he spit on her in spite.

"You're just like your worthless, overbearing mother. What a senseless waste of life. Clean this mess up, now."

He turned his back on her as she dropped her head to the floor in an almost sardonic tone. Hiding her face from view, she waited for him to leave the room as she tamed the agonizing urge to laugh at his sick, pathetic form. She knew better than to tempt him.

Grinning sadistically, Nakoruru wiped the corner of her swollen, pink lips as she grabbed hold of the counter to keep from falling down. After a few failed tries of her knees buckling under the pressure, she finally stood and dusted herself off mechanically.

Such was a day in the life of a teenage failure, after all.

Not bothering to check if he left any bruises, considering the fact that he always did, she limped towards the stove to resume dinner preparations. She wiped the floor and picked up the pots that had fallen over during her dire moment of need as she mockingly patted her own shoulder for not yelling back this time. Fate would reap his rotting heart.

Cursing her luck for finding the cooking oil too late, she called out to her father in a sing-song voice. The situation was long forgotten as Nakoruru smiled sincerely at the thought of her faultless pleasure.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute, Kidemore-sama."

'_Miji-kun, Yuki-kun, Chi-chan...I will __**not**__ let you down.'_

She would not let **anyone** ruin her day.

So what do you think? Sorry if it was boring, I wanted to get introductions ready. The next chappy will be much more action-filled, I promise. Haru, Hiro and Kisa make their debut, so you know what that means:p

Random thought, but Haru is simply…marvelous, don't you think? The next ch. is 11 pages long! Read and review, babes:p.


	3. Gentle Soul

The song in this chappy is an original by moi:p It's called Sakura Walls. Not much to say, so please read, review, and enjoy:p

Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful, touching Fruits Basket, but I do own Nakoruru, Minosa, and Mr. Kidemore.

Chapter 3 – Gentle Soul

"Okay, cupcake. It's time to fool the world."

_And you're the only one with gentle hands to wash my sins away…_

Placing the gauze on her face, the battered girl scowled in forged triumph at her work. Long, slender fingers traced the outline of the fresh bandage that covered a quarter of her left cheek as the sulking woman grimaced at her reflection. A seeping chin, bloodshot eyes; cuts and bruises were scattered everywhere.

She wiped the trickling line of blood with the profoundly damped cloth as she swiftly glanced at her mirror image, awaiting a sweet release. Every immoral remark that treacherous man aimed at her was true; she didn't belong here at all. And so, because of the growing warmth, she saw this as a chance to finally escape her own trapped walls. She wouldn't run away - this caged bird would learn to fly. Fake smile in place, her soul was torn in two as she nodded her head in mock approval that every scar was covered, hidden or tucked away for no one to see.

All except one.

_I just want your beautiful smile to remain…_

Her sullen eyes rested on the oozing, blue ring that cast a shadow over her right eye. Her mesmerizing enthusiasm for a fresh start had faded; she hadn't expected him to leave a hefty mark. An exceptionally noticeable black eye, at that. Nakoruru took a long, deep breathe as she slipped into her red flats, shuddering in anticipation of what the new day would bring.

_I promise to throw those trying days away…_

Her father had slipped; he usually made an art of striking her in places that wouldn't show. What a spiteful hobby, she thought to herself as she avoided all traces of her vicious father. She hesitated as she started her walk to school in a hurried pace, quietly closing the paper door behind her.

Had she really even been that late?

Sighing, there was nothing she could do about it; she would just have to think of a convincing excuse. She figured it wouldn't be too hard, considering the fact that she was virtually invisible.

She just had to avoid the overly joyful, intrusive Momiji Sohma - a task that proved to be easier said than done.

_I beg you, please stay. _

* * *

Dark eyes were cast low as she took slow, unsure steps in the nearly bare hallways of the school. She forlornly ignored the looks of pity that were sent her way as she placed one foot in front of the other, trying to think of a way to hide the agonizing pain she was in. The cruelty she had to endure wasn't what scared her, the reaction she was almost sure _they_ would have did.

And that would lead to answers she'd never find the words for.

"Nakoruru-san!" Stealing a glance behind her, Nakoruru waved enthusiastically as she slowed down her pace to greet the huffing brunette. Out of breath, Machi tried to bow politely but failed miserably as her hands were currently grasping her quaking knees. Nakoruru couldn't contain the great smile that decorated her appealing features as she forgot why she was avoiding the quite hilarious girl. Laughing at the comical site, she mirrored Machi's 'bow' in amusement.

"Hey Chi-chan! Do me a favor and call me Nayru-chan. We're friends now, aren't we?"

"Yes, I suppose." Once again locking arms, Nakoruru merrily led Machi in the direction of their next class as she kept her face forward. Machi tried to ease her arm that instantly tensed at the contact; she wasn't used to being this close to anyone. At all. The excruciating hate that she incessantly received from her haughty mother had drained every drop of love she had ever wished to gain. Her obsessive constraint for everything to be perfect was too much for Machi to handle on her own.

This new friendship of hers would take some time to get used to.

It would be too egocentric of her to hang onto Nakoruru. She would only cause her harm in the end, just like the others. She had already lost her little brother to her pretentious mother; she didn't want to go through the anguish of losing someone else again. The raven had done so much for her that day, so she made it her aspiration to do the same in return.

Nakoruru paused when she realized that the dazed girl had stopped. Brown bangs covered dismal eyes as the quiet girl rested her hands at her sides, thus unlocking arms instantaneously. Out of all the billion thoughts racing through her brain, the only ones that fit her understanding were those of guilt. Her wandering gaze landed on the lone bandage that impotently brushed against the puzzled visage of the shorter girl. Watching her intently, she knew the littered scratches that were poorly hidden were there because of her. It didn't take a genius to realize this.

If only she hadn't gotten detention. Frustrated, Machi ran her fingers through her silky hair as she thought of what to do next.

Thoroughly confused at Machi's inner war, she tried to decode the look of empathy that graced her cheerless face. She looked as if she wanted to say something but was much too anxious to put it into words.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Chi-chan?

"Listen, you shouldn't be involved with me…I'm much more tainted than you think, and I don't want you to be hurt because of me." Turning around, Machi wiped the lone tear that fell down her right cheek with her forearm as she began to walk away from everything Nakoruru stood for. Happiness, friendships…_love_; it meant nothing to her. All she knew was that there was another person she had involuntarily hurt, and it wouldn't be fair to continue to selfishly burden her.

But they were friends now, weren't they? So couldn't she trust her, if only for awhile?

Being stopped abruptly, Machi paused in disbelief as she looked into big, watery eyes. Nakoruru stepped closer to the taller student as she firmly held her in place, never letting go of her hand. She was determined to make her understand.

_And you have eyes like mine..._

"I'm not friends with you because I pity you, Chi-chan. I'm your friend because I really like you. And it's up to me to decide whether I want to be involved with you or not," Moving closer, Nakoruru took both of her freezing hands into her own as tattered violet blended with morose brown. Staring at Machi's flushed face, Nakoruru couldn't help but want to shelter the shivering girl from all her insecurities. Such a beautiful disaster, they were.

"Nothing you say, or anyone says, will change the way I feel. But knowing you care about me makes my heart feel…happy. So thank you, neechan." Machi stood in place, shocked that the willful girl hadn't acknowledged what she said in sincerity. Leaning forward, the expression on Nakoruru's face became serious as she started to whisper to Machi.

"Besides, I'm pretty stubborn myself. I'd probably stalk you relentlessly until you gave in and became my friend again. As you can see, I take friendship very seriously," Nakoruru snorted as the brunette deadpanned at how such a chilling comment could be taken so lightly. Staring, she could almost feel her frankness that was filled with earnestness. No longer worried; it was the coffee-eyed lass who offered her right arm in content this time.

_And when you looked at me I finally realized…_

Nakoruru willingly obliged, happy at the warm invitation. And as they walked to class together, two lone shadows merged and became one.

"You know what? I think you'd be a perfect match for Yuki-kun! The two of you would look so cute together!" Nakoruru laughed at the stunned girl who reddened modestly at her traumatizing allegations. From that moment on, they knew their souls would finally be at ease.

_You're a reflection of me and everything I hope to be._

* * *

Stretching a bit, Nakoruru yawned into her warm right hand as she waited for the tiresome class to end. Glancing around, Nakoruru's drifting eyes rested on the person to her left who was busy paying attention to the professor. Feeling a tingling sensation, Machi tilted her head in Nakoruru's direction. She was greeted with a heartfelt smile. Her perplexed expression softened instantly, relieved that they were on good terms again. She genuinely returned the smile as she focused on the lesson ahead.

_Do I have no meaning?_

Not knowing why she was so drained, Nakoruru turned back around and wiped her eyes repeatedly. She usually enjoyed English class; it was her major after all.

'Oh! That reminds me.'

Digging through her backpack furiously, Nakoruru pulled out a tiny sheet of folded paper. She quietly called out to Machi and handed it to the mystified girl just as the bell finally rang, signaling the forty-five minutes of torture were over.

"Read it when you get home. Since we're friends now, I want to share my life with you. It's this thing I sort of wrote and…eh just read it. I'll see you tomorrow, Chi-neechan."

"Okay bye, Nayru-chan." Jumping from her seat, Nakoruru spread her arms open and threw her head to the sky as she waited for the bashful girl to embrace her. Machi rubbed her forehead in exasperation as she pondered running to her next class, knowing fully that Nakoruru would chase after her. After dramatically hugging Machi goodbye and causing her immense embarrassment, Nakoruru stood from her chair and stepped out of the classroom and into the busy halls. She intended to freshen up a bit before she reluctantly headed back to that prison.

The weary schoolgirl was so exhausted and weak that she didn't notice the figure standing in front her in time. Nakoruru was briskly thrown out of her reverie as she crashed into the remarkably taller person, landing rather harshly onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and…" Disbelief shone through her eyes as Nakoruru froze in fear. The person she had carelessly bummed into was none other than the object of her absolute affection, Hatsuharu Sohma. The expression on her face mirrored mortification as she tried to close her mouth that was currently open in awe.

"Are you okay?" Courteously offering his hand, he pulled her to feet as she continued to stare in shock. Here in front of her was the person she had devoted two lonesome years of her life to.

Her thoughts were cut short, however, when her delicate feet no longer touched the ground. Grasping the large hands that held her at eye level with her feet dangling, she tried to wish away the redness that she was positive coated her face as Hatsuharu anxiously looked her up and down. Deeming her to be in shock, he had decided to check to see if she was alright on his own since he never received an answer.

She could only watch in complete awkwardness as he continued to scrutinize her, after not hearing any form of protest on her side. Currently forgetting the situation that she was in, she timidly glimpsed into grey eyes that leveled with her own. She felt herself being drawn in as he pulled her close to his body, too dazed to recognize the seriousness of the position she was in.

He was much more beautiful up close, she admitted to herself.

"You're pretty cute, what's your name-"

"Nayru-chan, what happened to your face?"

Turning their heads a bit, Nakoruru jerked in surprise as Yuki appeared to her left. Her face flushed as Yuki smiled deviously at the uncomfortable scene in front of him.

Maybe the plan would be easier than they had originally thought.

After tenderly putting her down, Hatsuharu concentrated on the gorgeous newcomer who was slapping away his prying hands. Nakoruru took a few steps away from both boys, a bit depressed at the sudden loss of warmth. At the moment, Haru's full attention was on Yuki and only Yuki. She was a bit envious at the interest. She beat herself up internally as her head sunk lower with each passing minute.

Yuki, catching this, gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. She wasn't sure, but something in the pit of her stomach told her that there was some sort of hidden agenda behind this. Taking a quick look around, she made sure that there was no hint of another wearisome Sohma trying to startle her. She could've sworn that Momiji and Yuki were taking turns in hassling her.

Fixing her eyes back to her present dilemma, she refrained from running into the nearest classroom as she felt herself shrinking under the President's questioning gaze.

"Thank you for worrying about me but I'm fine, Yuki-kun. I bumped into a pole on my way to school, nothing big-"

"Really? What kind of pole-"

"Oh, how rude of me. I've completely lost my manners. Nakoruru-chan, this is Hatsuharu Sohma, my –

"Boyfriend."

"-Cousin." Rolling his eyes, Yuki almost sighed out loud at Haru's cheeky behavior. This wasn't helping the situation at all. He was positive that Nakoruru was feeling uncomfortable even as she bowed politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Hatsuharu-san." Hastily spitting out that she had to go meet someone, Yuki's all-knowing mind felt drained as he stared after her decreasing form.

Oh well, there was always the weekend to look forward to. Nodding his head in determination, he turned only to be greeted with a piece of folded paper.

'Hm? Did she drop this?' Giving Haru a questioning look, he skimmed the contents of the paper, thoroughly confused. After confirming that it belonged to Nakoruru, he hit his forehead in aggravation.

"Don't do that! You'll hurt your pretty face!" Learning to tune Haru out, Yuki walked in defeat towards the school entrance as the younger boy followed. This plan of theirs was proving to be a disaster.

Thank goodness the day was drawing to an end.

* * *

"So you **do **like Haru-kun! I knew it, I knew it!

Walking together, Nakoruru tried to take the overexcited boy's chattering all in as she braced herself in shock of his accusations. How he went from chatting about nothing in particular to mentioning her crush on his beautiful cousin completely baffled her. Alarmed, she tightened her hold on his right arm as the expression on her face showed that she was well aware of Momiji's plan to force her onto Haru. The way he visibly managed to slip in the interesting boy's name at the start of any conversation made his devious plan much too obvious. To further her confusion, she was almost certain that Yuki was in on this conspiracy as well.

Oh well. At least she was able to drive the conversation as far away as possible from her suspicious bruises.

"Shh, Miji-kun! Someone will here you - I'll give you candy if you stop." Nakoruru swiftly dug through her backpack as she madly searched for the treats she had stocked on for moments like these, resisting the blush that threatened to boil over. Thankfully, her bribe of candy worked on Momiji as she handed him a chocolate candy bar, much to his liking. Speaking with food in his mouth, he sputtered out nonsense that she surprisingly understood perfectly. Sighing, she knew she had to take Momiji all in moderation.

"Maybe you should have gone to Aya-kun's Costume Shop with Haru-kun instead of Yuki-kun." Momiji spewed in delight as the sugar high he was currently on made him bypass the look of dread that crossed her face at the mere mention of that _remarkable _man's name.

Nakoruru shuddered as the disturbing memory of the first sentence Ayame Sohma said upon meeting her when she reluctantly visited his shop with the alarmed Yuki resurfaced.

"_Ah, great choice, Yuki-kun! Am I correct in assuming that this is the competent young woman whose hand you wish to receive?"_

After that brave comment, she wasn't able to face Yuki for a full week. Quivering again, Nakoruru decided to keep a safe distance from the side of town Ayame's costume shop was located in ever since. She realized that most of the Sohma relatives that she had encountered were a bit…**bold**. And that was for lack of better word, she thought to herself as she subtly watched her hyper companion struggle to keep his amusement hidden. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Momiji laughed out loud as he reeled in his best friend's discomfort.

"Besides, I'm not going to act on it. He's way out of my league." She said, highly mortified at this point.

"Bananas! That's crazy talk! There's no one in this world that's too good for you, Kiri-chan. You should have confidence in yourself, like Aya-kun! Well, maybe **that** would be a bit much but I still believe in you! You just need that extra oomph-"

Poof.

She hugged him.

The seriousness of the situation didn't hit her until the moment she watched him transform in horror, instantly covering her mouth at her stupidity. The fact that she knew about his Zodiac curse was supposed to remain a secret, she screamed inwardly as she slowly advanced toward the cowering hare. She hadn't jumped at the gossip on purpose; she had only meant to keep the cunning boy quiet. Fearing the worst, she tried to remain calm as she thought of a way to get her startled comrade to make eye contact with her. Momiji was her best friend, the **only **person who cared for her when she found herself lost in darkness, and she'd be ruined if she lost him.

He jerked his long, golden ears as the smell of his own fear sheathed his small noise. Scared, he tried to remain calm when he thought of all the horrible things Akito would do when he found out about her. He never noticed Nakoruru bending down to his level as he was completely stuck in his own terrified trance. Nakoruru beamed reassuringly as he looked at her with fruitless brown eyes.

"Let's go on a date sometime, okay?" Astonishment was the only thing that he could convey on his face as she essentially ignored the **huge** fact that he had turned into an animal right in front of her! Too stunned to answer, he didn't resist when she gently picked him up and carried him in her arms, petting his fur softly. He tiredly closed his eyes as he leaned into her gentle touch, happily obliging to her question. The one thing he had been missing in his outrageous being was there after all.

He _could_ trust her.

* * *

Holding her head in frustration and humiliation, Nakoruru continued on her extensive walk through the outskirts of town. That little _session_ she had with Momiji had seriously drained most of her energy. She hadn't planned for a free peep show, she mumbled as she tried not to think of the site of Momiji basking in the nakedness of his glory.During his transformation into human form, she reacted quickly and covered her bleary eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to see straight for weeks. What a curse, Nakoruru muttered to herself as she willed away the redness that was burned into her face.

She halfheartedly dragged her feet along the familiar path as she passed the busy people that made up half of the dazzling, hectic city of Kyoto. Sighing, she tried not to think of the distance between her and the city of Nagoya, where she lived, as she searched for the bus stop she was positive she was nearing. She never noticed how far she lived from school until that very moment.

Exercise was so overrated.

Too bad giving her bus fare was the **only** _selfless_ thing that fiend of a father would agree to do.

Not paying much attention to where she was going, Nakoruru inwardly groaned as she tripped over a stuffed animal that lied in the middle of the sidewalk. Losing her footing, she fell flat on her face and landed on the soft _thing_ in inquiry. After standing up slowly and dusting her uniform off, she picked up the toy that appeared to be a sheep. She smiled a bit at its cuteness, too exhausted to be concerned about her sore knees. Staring up at the luminous stars, she marveled at how beautiful the midnight sky was. If I were to die, all I'd need was the midnight sky by my side, she thought to herself as she breathed in the cool air. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time, the bustling errands of school distracting her from the finer things in life.

There was a time where she'd gaze at the dark blue sky as it gave her a release. With her mother standing behind her, there was nothing she felt that she couldn't do.

'_She even sacrificed herself so that I could live.'_

But that moment died along with Minosa.

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

She was thrown out of her skin when she heard deafening screams. Glancing around, she determined that the hysterical cries seemed to be coming from the alley in front of her. Fearing the worst, her legs ran in the direction of the shrieks that caused her to shiver immensely.

Stopping, short nails dug into soft, bleeding palms as she saw a powerless child being backed into a corner by a crowd of five burly men.

Memories of anger, and despair blinded her judgement as she ran towards the scene with a set mission on her mind.

"Hey, leave her alone! She's just a little kid!" Stopping, the gang of bandits turned their attention towards their new victim. They split into two lines as the leader of the group stepped forward with unbefitting arrogance surrounding him.

"And if we don't, what will you do?" To further emphasize his masculinity, he grabbed the helpless little girl by her auburn hair and sketchily waved her in the air. Nakoruru's heart exploded at the sight of the child's feet dangling as she violently shook in fear.

"Tell me, does it feel nice to hit a girl? How pathetic. You pray on those you label weaker than you, but we both know the truth. The only weak one here is you!" She spat, enraged.

"What'd you say, you little runt? I dare ya to say it to my face!" He tried to taunt her into coming closer as the rest of his brigade advanced in unison. It was obvious that they were Yankees who did nothing but beat on people who looked vulnerable, she contemplated as she studied their victim who hadn't said a word. Pale skin, short ginger-colored hair, unique golden eyes; she looked to be no younger than thirteen. The expression on her bleak face was one of defeat, almost as if all traces of hope had left her.

The same way it had for Nakoruru when she was that age.

"_Mommy, when are you coming home?" Anxious, the young girl's dead eyes wandered in vain as she already knew the answer to her quietly spoken question. She buried her tearstained face in her arms as she drew her knees towards her chest, all form of hope lost._

_It was all because of her. Minosa Kokiri had lost her life because of her…_

"_Mommy, why did you leave me all alone?" She cried to the midnight sky as the rain heavily beat down on her heaving back. Once again, she was left to pick up the trickling pieces. She was alone, the way it should've been since the beginning. _

_In time, she would learn to accept that._

_Knowing that she would never see her mother's smiling face again was what ripped her frozen heart into bleeding bits. Or the fact that she wouldn't feel a pair of loving arms wrapped tightly around her as she cried into caring shoulders._

_She was gone. _

_And there was no way to bring her back._

Now simply running on adrenaline, Nakoruru rushed towards the leader who had noticeably loosened his hold on the child as he stood in mock anticipation of what she would do. She caught the leader by surprise when she slid around his brawny form. After ripping her from his arms, she kicked the back of his knees in and ran in the opposite direction as the rest of the brutes began chasing after her.

"Get that stupid girl, **and** the kid!" All he could do was shout orders as he thrashed his legs and arms around, unsuccessfully trying to get up.

She would certainly pay for that, he seethed.

Not knowing where to go, Nakoruru ran through pointless loops and alleyways as she frantically searched for an exit. She didn't have time to think about the consequences as she carried the frightened girl on her back as her eyes darted anxiously. The situation they were in was all too familiar to the older girl as she added more weight to the balls of her feet, trying to balance them both. Quickly spotting a rundown building with a makeshift exit one story above them, Nakoruru adjusted the petite dear to make sure she was as comfortable as she could be in a condition like theirs. Her tired eyes were wide awake now as she estimated to distance between the ground and the metal bars encasing the stairs.

"Honey, I'm going to need you to do me a big favor. When I give the signal, I want you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them, okay?"

Just as she began to move back, she heard frenzied cries coming from behind her. Making sure petite, frail arms were wrapped securely around her neck, she took a few more steps back for a head start. Nodding her head, Nakoruru gave the child a consoling wink as she dashed towards the fire escape. Latching onto the metal bar, she swung her legs back and forth as the girl fearfully buried her face into her neck. She swung herself a few more times before letting go of the bar and safely landing onto the platform in front of the stairs. Smiling at her triumph, she took a confident step forward just as she felt her legs giving in. Knees bucking, she winced as the soreness from her earlier fall came rushing back.

Grasping the bar, she began to forcefully run up the stairs as she saw that two of the Yankees were climbing up the ladder of the fire escape behind them. Spotting the other three bandits above them on the third story, she ran to the top of the stairs only to jump back down to the ground of the alleyway. Landing flawlessly on her feet, she quickly adjusted the child into her arms as she started to run back to where she assumed the opening of the alley was.

Too late.

The gang had finally caught up with them, puffing and wheezing from the chase. Surrounded with no way out, Nakoruru closed her eyes in aggravation, trying to think of a plan. Her heart softened at the sound of muffled whimpering as she skidded to a halt. Kneeling down, she placed the girl in front of her as she gently wiped the melting tears that dripped from her distinctive golden eyes with her thumbs.

"Don't worry honey, you're safe now. I won't let them lay a finger on you." Handing her the stuffed animal she had tripped on in an attempt to soothe her, she unconsciously threw her body in front of the girl as the group of thugs menacingly stalked their way towards the pair. Shielding her, she bit down the tormenting screams that threatened to escape from her bleeding lips as they began to kick her ruthlessly.

The girl could only watch in horror as the five men took turns in hurting the stranger who had tried to save her. Every kick and every punch cruelly reminded her of what her own mother had done for her. She had died protecting her in this same condition. She was forever in debt to that precious woman's soul. Eyes widened at the smoldering twinge, Nakoruru smiled softly as she managed to tightly wrap her arms around the scared girl, trying to comfort her. She never thought twice about the life she was about to sacrifice, all for a complete stranger.

"Honey, t-tell me your…" She never finished her sentence as a fierce scream burst threw her when she felt the cool touch of metal disdainfully sliding down her trembling back.

"K-kisa Sohma. My name is Kisa Sohma." Stunned, Nakoruru's fanatical eyes widened at the familiarity of the last name.

'Sohma? If she's a Sohma, then she must be related to-'

"Kisa, are you okay?"

Whipping her head around towards the familiar deep voice that made her shudder inwardly in excitement, the sudden stop of vicious kicking didn't faze her as purple met dirty grey for the second time. Only this time, the person standing over the bodies of battered men was completely different from what she had seen before.

Black Haru had arrived on the scene. And to be frank, he was thoroughly pissed.

After dealing with the last of the Yankees, Haru warningly marched towards Nakoruru as the little girl she had under her protective hold ran towards her cousin with icy tears in her brooding brown eyes. Watching him hold the redhead in his caring arms as she cried into his broad shoulders, Nakoruru shivered in eagerness of this _thrilling _dual personality. Dark, clouded eyes closed in what appeared to be aggravation. But when they opened again, they faded into a clear grey.

Watching intently, Nakoruru attempted to stand but failed dejectedly as she slipped in a thick puddle of her own blood. She fell on her face again and hit her head on a ragged, bulky brick, but this time she didn't get up. Running, Haru called out to her continuously as he feverishly tapped her bleeding thigh. Weeping silently, Kisa dropped to her knees next to Haru as she eccentrically watched him place the stranger's moist head onto his warm lap. Not wanting to feel helpless, Kisa unflinchingly wiped Nakoruru's forehead with a handkerchief as she held her beloved cousin's hand in her own, her wariness now gone.

"Is Violet-san going to be okay?"

The sound of distant, worried voices soothed Nakoruru as the deafening silence enfolded around her. A fervent grin in place, Nakoruru could only think of how she would gather up the courage to tell her barbaric father and what his twisted reaction would be. Maybe he'd laugh? But as all five senses left her, there was one thought that lingered on her vindicated mind for certain.

The Sohma clan never ceased to amaze her.

How was it? Yay, I finished this long chappy - 11 pages when I finished typing it. Review, babes:p I update faster when encouraged:p


	4. Zodiac Blues

Hey guys, I really like how this chappy ended, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. You know the rest.

Shougayaki – grilled pork with ginger

Chirashi-Zushi - a 'type of sushi', made in japan, that consists of sushi rice, raw tuna and dried seaweed.

Dai Hin Min - a Japanese card game for three or more players played with a 52-card pack. The point of the game is to be the first person to have no cards by playing stronger cards than the person before.

Chapter 4 – Zodiac Blues 

Cloudy eyes opened slowly as the contradicting feeling of numbness made its way into her restrained body. She could only make out the foggy silhouettes of two people as she felt herself slipping over the edge once more.

_The moment she saw him…_

_She realized that everything they put her through…the pain, the lies, the abuse…_

_It would all be worth it if he only knew her name…_

_If he only knew her name…_

"Are you awake, Nakoruru-san?"

Leaning forward, she froze at the site of Haru's worried face hovering over her. She didn't have enough time to contain her blush as a pale hand lightly rested on her aching forehead. Sighing in comfort, she closed her heliotrope orbs as the feeling of cool metal pressing against her burning skin lulled her into a soothing spell.

Delicately grabbing her chin, Haru tilted her head in bewilderment as he observed her soft, feminine features. He watched her appearance change from bright red to burgundy as his fingers unconsciously lingered on the bandage that was placed on her left cheek, the one his darling Yuki had inquired about earlier.

Oblivious, he wondered how one person could turn 5 shades of red in a matter of a few seconds.

"I think she has a fever, Hatori-kun. Her whole face is shaded in scarlet."

Snapping from her reverie at the sound of the older man's name, Nakoruru feverishly tried to get out of the petite bed as she weakly fought the hands that detained her. Speechless from his initial shock, Haru willingly steadied her as she kneeled down in front of the widely confused doctor and bowed in absolute respect. Olive eyes looked on in modesty as the eccentrically appraised Doctor ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"I'm honored to finally meet you, Hatori-sama. I've heard so much about you."

Struggling to stand after being graciously commanded to do so, the total look of admiration didn't go unnoticed as she explained to the puzzled people that Momiji always took the time to mention how great of a man Hatori Sohma was.

Holding Momiji's opinion in high regard, Nakoruru once again bowed her head in appreciation of the benevolent Doctor's selfless actions. He kindheartedly gave Momiji a place to call home when his family had abandoned him, too ashamed to look at him. She was told that Hatori had saved Momiji, something they would both be in complete gratitude for eternally.

"Ah, Momiji-kun does tend to exaggerate a bit. I didn't save him, I'm only human." He answered, humbly.

"Is Violet-san awake?" Shyly peeking her head around the corner, the redheaded girl took a nervous step forward into the room as she hunched her shoulders at the site of the stranger who had compassionately saved her.

Her smiling face was rimmed with crimson, bandages everywhere. And from what she knew, there was more damage done to her frail backside.

And it was all her fault.

"Oh Key-chan! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried that you were hurt –You're not hurt are you?" Taken aback, the young girl lowered her head in guilt as Nakoruru worriedly scanned her tiny frame, completely forgetting about her own injuries. Nakoruru ignored the smoldering sensation in her back as she wrapped her arms protectively around Kisa, shocking the inhabitants of the now silent room. Crying, Kisa buried her head into the raven's neck as she continued to hold her. Grey eyes softened considerably at the scene that unfolded in front of him.

He understood perfectly why Momiji was completely infatuated with her. That Kokiri really was a sweet girl.

"Are you crying because of me? I'm okay, honey, don't cry. This is nothing – I'm used to the pain. You're so cute, you know that?" Nakoruru affectionately ran her fingers through short golden hair as she fondly squeezed the stammering child. She couldn't help but feel an odd attraction towards her. Sure, she was a complete stranger who she hadn't known even existed until a few hours ago, but there was still that _desire_ to shield her from all that wanted hurt her. Those bandits, the world…It was all the same.

Kisa Sohma was a raw reminder of what she used to be.

"Thank you, Violet-neechan." Kisa words formed into a whisper as she lifted her head off of Nakoruru's shoulder, feeling a sudden weight being lifted off of her soul. Nakoruru dimly tapped Kisa's forehead with her own as she stared in the eyes of insecurities, regret, and misery. Every Sohma she had encountered so far had these uncertain feelings hanging over their heads. She could relate; those same clouds of grey provided shelter for her insecurities. But she had learned to overcome them when she extracted her anxiety and turned it into confidence. She wanted the Sohmas to do the same.

One step at a time. If Kisa couldn't hold on long enough to overcome her darkest shadows, she would draw on her own strength to hold on for her. It was the least she could do after her beloved German companion breathed the will of life into her. After reassuring her with a golden smile, Kisa ran into the loving arms of her grieving mother.

"Miss, it's not much but I'm forever grateful to you." Looking up, Nakoruru stared strangely at the hand that was extended towards her. She shook her head as she respectfully closed the hand that held money that didn't belong to her. Instead, Nakoruru slowly stood and courteously bowed her head in the direction of the stunned older woman. Being cautious, Haru stood behind her and braced her.

"I didn't do it for the money. I helped her because it was the right thing to do. I couldn't stand by, watching a beautiful child get hurt because I was too selfish to care." She said, in release.

"My mother…she died that way…protecting me. I wanted to at least do the same for someone in need." She whispered the last part softly as a look of fulfillment clouded her impassive face. She'd never before been able to express herself to anyone. Befriending the lighthearted blond boy had done her some good, she noted as she bent down to Kisa's level, not wanting to intimidate the girl who was in low spirits.

"Key-chan, if you ever feel like can't hold on…hold on for me, okay?" Giving a firm nod, Nakoruru once again hugged the timid girl lovingly as the people behind her shared a look of content.

"Come on, sweetheart, I'll walk you home."

And after countless hours of simply wandering around in confusion as he concluded that he should follow her directions from then on, Haru came to the quick realization that Nakoruru Kokiri...

She was a celestial shell of what he hoped Kisa Sohma would grow up to be.

_I kept calling, waiting._

_But no one ever came._

* * *

Tomorrow was the day. The day she would be further introduced to the exciting people that made up the Sohma clan. A bit nervous, Nakoruru wandered around aimlessly in resentment of her agreement with Yuki. After becoming aware of their quite evident scheming, she was quite positive that _he _would be there. She marveled at the fact that Momiji and Yuki even had the time to team up against her, considering the fact that they both had school duties to attend to.

This explained why she was currently at a loss of how to react upon seeing Hatsuharu again. The first few impressions proved to be disastrous, so who was to say this meeting wouldn't be the same? She couldn't handle being in the same house as him, let alone the same room. And for hours, at that. Fate was never on her side, she concluded.

At least the other day had ended on good terms. In fact, it had ended _so_ well that he deemed her, the princess of absolute darkness and destruction, a **sweetheart**.

A sweetheart!

She closed her eyes as she tried to come up with a reasonable argument of why she _should _go, not that Momiji or Yuki weren't good company. A definite plus was that she would hopefully get to see Kisa, that little angel, again…

...That was the only good thing she could come up with as she bowed her head in defeat. Hopefully, Momiji would take pity on her and keep her occupied enough so as to not notice her own blush that would be sure to follow if she was seated next to Haru. Slapping her head, she just **knew** they would seat her next to him.

Sighing, she awaited the catastrophe that was sure to come.

"Hey **you**." Breaking out of her daze, Nakoruru turned in the direction of the voice she was almost positive she heard. After looking behind her and finding no one but a tremendously appealing young boy, she continued on said desolate path.

"Yeah, clueless girl with the depressing hair. You're **her**, aren't you?" Turning again, Nakoruru bit down a retort as she watched the little boy who looked to be about twelve take overconfident steps in her direction. Golden-brown hair, brown eyes, his striking features reminded her of someone she couldn't put her finger on. The name was on the tip of her tongue as the look on his attentive face made it quite obvious that he was full of himself. Either that or he was using the tough act as a façade, which would've been pretty clever for a little kid.

"Who?"

"The one who was stupid enough to get involved when she could've been killed. I mean, what idiot sacrifices their life for a complete stranger - You're obviously a fan of that Tohru girl." Kyou Sohma! His appearance reminded her of her often brass, but secretly charming schoolmate Kyou Sohma. But that was as far as the resemblance went, she decided, as she surveyed the vulgar boy who arrogantly tipped his nose to her. Kyou was usually rude with reason; this little boy didn't know her at all!

Giving him a blank stare, she started to walk away from him, ignoring his cries of frustration.

"H-hey, I'm not done! Don't you walk away from me! Gosh, I swear you're worse than that dim-witted girl."

"Are you a Sohma-?"

"And to think," Cutting her off rudely, he continued to vent his frustration on her for the simple fact that he could, "I was actually going to say - oh never mind. Apologize to the likes of you? I'd rather die." Stopping, she turned around to make eye contact with the lad who crossed his arms, furious as he stared at the ground under his feet. Twisting herself around, she stood in front of him as she snickered at how adorable his temper tantrum was.

"Aw, you're blushing. How cute - You're obviously a fan of Key-chan."

Smirking, Nakoruru ruffled his hair in mock jest as he snarled at being teased by the likes of her. How dare she ridicule him just because he seemed to be younger than her was the only comeback he could come up with as she began to stride away from him, hands in pocket.

"By the way, because of your insolence, I never caught you're name."

"That's because I never offered it." Oh she was good. Way more convinced than Tohru Honda. Smiling again, Nakoruru purposely bumped into the fuming boy as she continued on her route to the market. She had a few things she needed to pick up before her event filled day was over. Not caring if he came along or not, Nakoruru strolled at her own pace as she mentally reread the list of groceries that was needed for her homemade sushi.

"I heard from Momiji that you know our secret. Am I right?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me at all. Miji-niichan has always been there for me even when I didn't want him to be, so it's only right that I do the same. Besides, he's such a cute bunny!" Shrugging it off, Nakoruru smiled effortlessly as she gazed longingly at the clear blue sky. That was enough dialogue for the boy as he studied her cheerful face. Purple eyes lit up as she sincerely danced around in a circle at the joy of being trusted. Perhaps she was in denial? Throwing a nod in her direction, he was truly convinced.

Maybe Momiji's plan would be a success after all. Nakoruru seemed to be just what his cousin Haru needed to cure his broken heart. She was a bit like Tohru, only less ditsy and more melancholy. He admired her for not putting on too much of a façade like the rest of his Sohma relatives did. He could tell that her cheerfulness was genuine.

His cousin Rin, on the other hand, was different than before. She had changed. The only reason that came to mind was her obsession of breaking the mold that the curse formed for them. Her infatuation for finding the truth had gone too far. That was how she lost Haru. He felt bad for Rin of course, they were close after all, but he couldn't help but feel this unexplainable enticement towards the mysterious woman who didn't seem bothered by their curse at all. In fact, he could tell by her posture and the expression on her that she didn't once look down on them or their situation. And when he looked into her violet eyes, it wasn't pity he saw outlining them, but complete understanding. Ignoring her apparent attempt at a hug as she threw her head up in mock grief, he deemed her worthy enough of knowing their secret.

"Kokiri. It's Nakoruru Kokiri. But for you, it's Nayru-chan." He stared blankly as he wondered what the bizarre teen was talking about. Nayru who? The eerie smirk on her face didn't help him at all as he paused in his steps, still confused. Stopping completely, his mocha colored eyes widened in disbelief as he realized what she was referring to. Her name – her stupid, stupid name! She answered a question that he had asked her about 10 minutes ago! Scowling at her nerve, he turned his back to her in frustration. She was way too blatant for comfort.

He scoffed in irritation as she patted his head in ridicule. They really _would_make a great, somewhat annoying couple. He wouldn't help her get Haru, though. No, he decided that she would have to work for it, just like everyone else. He wouldn't be _that_ generous. Twisting his face around, he didn't bother masking the look of pure disgust on his face as the shameless young woman tried to lazily throw her arm around his shoulder. Who did this girl think she was?

The person in question pretended to be oblivious to his annoyance as she tried to regain her train of thought after unintentionally bursting out in laughter at the adorable look of nausea that coated his face. She wondered if he would exchange blows with her if she told him how cute he looked at moment. He could probably only take her in moderation.

Laughing it off, she gleefully deemed herself a hypocrite as she pondered on whether she would bring just sushi or make something more. Yuki had oh so shrewdly mentioned to her that Haru enjoyed eating Shougayaki during the warm weather. It was spring now, so would it be alright if she made that for him?

If she couldn't beat those cunning little schemers, Nakoruru decided that she would make their preparation much easier. The content girl could only hope that Haru was so busy eating that he wouldn't notice Momiji's not-so-subtle hints, as weird as that sounded.

She was certain that her hoping would be in vain. Or maybe she was secretly enjoying the idea of seeing Hatsuharu again a bit too much? Just the thought of being near him gave the blushing girl butterflies. Looking at her as if she were insane, the sixth grader who was a bit tall for his age rubbed his temple in frustration. He should've known that anyone Momiji thought dearly of would have to be dealt with in complete restraint.

Stepping alongside her, he began to talk to her about trivial things, such as 'idiots who were dense enough to have the audacity to think that they were better than everyone else when really they were nothing but losers who had better learn their place quickly before they were taught unforgettable lessons' and so on. Although the reference was clearly made towards her, she did nothing but chuckle at how childish and adorable he was, to which he didn't take a liking to for obvious reasons. She concurred that he seemed to be a bit misjudged because of every harsh word uttered, not one involved his dear cousin Kisa. She never once thought of him as odd for eccentrically adoring his cousin; it wasn't any of her business.

She not only learned that his name was Hiro Sohma, but that he seemed to enjoy talking about Kisa. It didn't come as a shock when she learned that his zodiac animal was the year of the Sheep, something she just _knew_they had in common without having to ask him for indept details. Headstrong, but romantic at heart; he pretty much fit the legend to a point. Pleasantly disregarding his heatedly added comment that stated that she had better keep her mouth shut about anything concerning Kisa, Nakoruru rested her arm around his shoulders after he dejectedly gave up slapping it away.

Taking the time to observe the misunderstood boy, she noticed his short, fair hair that was slightly darker than Kisa's was neatly combed as stunning brown eyes looked straight ahead. She knew he was well aware of her constant staring, which took her to the question of why he hadn't commanded her to stop. His confidence was a definite façade, she resolved, as she examined the way his chocolate eyes lowered as he talked about his concern for Kisa's well-being. She truly felt for him; kids shouldn't have to deal with such a vast, overbearing pain. After watching him for a minute longer, the raven came to the conclusion that each Sohma most likely had their own striking features that made their character unique. As a random thought, she discussed the possibility of dying her hair a golden-brown color to make him respect her authority, to which he disdainfully sneered at.

What kind of twisted logic was that, anyway?

And at that same moment that she decided that meeting the Sohma clan wouldn't be as much of a tragedy as she originally thought it would be, he resulted that not all high school girls were completely useless.

Except for a few bad apples, of course.

* * *

"I'm…sorry how things turned out. I never meant to hurt you, Haru."

"Don't be. The break-up was long overdue, don't you think?" Nodding, the dark haired woman mournfully looked away, trying to focus on anything but him. The truth was that she still cared for him, but was far too gone to stay.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" Grabbing Rin's chin, grey eyes reassured her that there was no bad blood left between them. Time had passed, and they had moved on.

"I guess not."

"Good, because I want you to meet someone."

* * *

"Is everything set, Yuki-kun?"

"Yes, everything's going according to plan. In fact, the guest of honor should be here soon." Snickering to themselves, Yuki and Momiji shared a look of fulfillment as they watched Haru daze off. Yuki was almost positive that the Eurasian sweetheart would bring homemade batches of food, which would score major points from his awfully relaxed cousin. Turning his attention to the kitchen, he ran over to Tohru, who seemed to be struggling with carrying the dinnerware. Offering her a charming smile, Yuki began to help her set up the table. Placing the chopsticks and plate settings parallel to one another, Yuki hid his self-assured smile as the sound of a bell ringing echoed throughout the halls.

"Haru, could you get that for me?"

"For you my love, anything." Yuki hid the sudden urge to roll his eyes as he watched his bold cousin stroll towards the main entrance. His constant flirting never bored him, it seemed, as he blew an air kiss in Yuki's direction. Yuki exasperatingly ignored Haru as he furiously tried to hide the blush that was creeping onto his pale cheeks.

Opening the door, the expression on Haru's face was lined with boredom as he politely bowed to the guest. He offered to take the seemingly heavy bags, to which the stranger declined in a sweet, feminine, and familiar voice. Finally looking up, Haru's grey eyes curved in excitement as he noticed who the young woman standing in front of him was.

"Aren't you going to greet me properly, sweetheart?" Her face mirroring disorientation, the woman hastily bowed in embarrassment. His smirk grew into a grin as he watched her frantically apologize for her rudeness. Considerately stopping her, he stepped aside as he happily welcomed the blushing teen. Grabbing her pale hand, he lightly dragged the stunned girl past the doorway as they strolled past the countless faces that were coated with confusion and amusement. Nakoruru threw Momiji a look of anxiety as Haru sat on the floor in the dining area, gently pulling her down with him.

"You remind me of cherry blossoms. Your face is always pink." Momiji and Yuki laughed in unison as Haru flirtatiously touched the pale spot on her cheeks that were now tinged with pink.

"Yeah, Kiri-chan, why **is **your face pink? It looks like you're blushing. Hm, I wonder why," Nakoruru's purple eyes widened in horror as Momiji 'innocently' questioned her in mock confusion. She covered her face with both hands in embarrassment as Hiro decided to walk by at that very moment. Crossing her fingers, she anxiously waited for the rash young boy to notice her. He was her great escape, she decided, as he tiredly rested his brown eyes on her. After a few more seconds of meaningless staring, Hiro jumped up and pointed his index finger at her accusingly.

"**You! **My eyes must be deceiving me. Who, in their right mind, invited you here?" He spat with venom as he began to advance towards the grateful girl who promptly stood at the chance to move away from her bold company.

"Well, besides **pure evil**, I see a little enthusiasm in your eyes. You want me here, don't you baby." Hiro didn't have enough time to understand what she was implying as he felt moist lips on his left cheek. Gasping at her boldness, Nakoruru sassily winked at the stunned boy who was frozen in place as she calmly strode towards the kitchen to help Tohru prepare dinner.

"Hiro, I didn't know you had a thing for older woman." Gaping at the blank expression on Haru's smug face as he gave him a thumbs up sign, the irate child stomped menacingly towards the bathroom to burn the repulsive germs that '_brainless_ _pedophile_' left behind.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Tohru-san? I made Chirashi-Zushi and Shougayaki." Nakoruru beamed good-naturedly as Tohru gushed to Momiji at how sweet she was. Taking the heavy platter from Tohru's quivering hands, Nakoruru amicably bowed on her way out of the kitchen as Hatori and Shigure walked in.

Grinning to himself at the view, Shigure watched in delight as the unsuspecting visitor bent down to place the tray onto the low table. Recognizing what was going on, Yuki protectively stepped in front of Nakoruru as he shook his head in disgrace at Shigure's inexcusable behavior.

"So that's the girl who knows the secret about our curse? She's kind of cute, in a jailbait sort of way of course." Shaking his head, Shigure smiled innocently at the disapproving look that formed on Hatori's face. It wasn't his fault that high school girls came in all different shapes and sizes, he thought to himself as he mentally jumped in glee at the sight of a wooden container in which he was certain held sushi.

"How comforting. You know that's quite illegal, yet it doesn't seem to trouble you at all." His words that were dripping with sarcasm fell on deaf ears as Shigure was currently busy with trying to get the container of homemade sushi that the guest prepared open. It was sealed air-tight, he realized, as the tips of his fingers turned red from his impatient struggling. Pouting, he carried the box to Hatori in hopes of finally getting it open. He began to whine as the blank look on Hatori's face did nothing to comfort him. As he was greeted with a firm no, Shigure hung his head low in defeat. Hatori wrinkled his nose in disgust; that horrendous pout didn't suit him at all.

"You're spoiled."

"I'm so sorry, Shigure-san! Here, let me open it for you." Gently taking the container from the sulking, _grown _man, Nakoruru slid her lean fingers under the inner corners of the lid, taking it off easily. She searched for a clean plate as the suddenly chipper Shigure broke his chopsticks apart in glee. After placing a generous proportion onto his plate, Shigure happily tasted the highly appraised food he'd heard so much about from his cousins. Popping the sushi into his mouth, he closed his eyes in bliss as he chewed sloppily. Slightly tasting the contents, he ceased all movement as the hidden flavor came rushing onto his surprised tongue.

"Marry me."

"W-what-"

"Marry me **right now**." Grasping her hands, Shigure stood over her as she took a step back in fear. Blushing, Nakoruru hid behind Momiji, who was busy laughing in joy at her obvious discomfort. Trying to stop his advances, Haru protectively stood in front of the thankful girl. He would have to teach her to ignore every rash comment that came out of his not so fearful mouth.

"Don't worry about him, sweetheart, that's just the way he is. Sensei doesn't fear the law much." Haru casually stated as Shigure calmly placed his hand behind his head in faux indignity. She would to learn to get used to his perverse behavior, just like the rest of them had. Dismissing Haru's comment entirely, Shigure tried to feed the hesitant girl a sushi roll as she stared awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

He really didn't learn his lesson at all.

"Yes, I'll apologize on his behalf. He's quite revolting, really." Throwing a book at him, Yuki ignored the fake look of betrayal and hurt that outlined Shigure's face as he adoringly patted Nakoruru's head.

"No, it's fine, really. I'm just not used to this much attention." She hastily spit out, a nervous smile splitting her red face in two.

Appearing out of what seemed to be nowhere, Hiro haughtily stood in front of the tongue-tied woman as he evenly wiped what appeared to be water off of his impassive face. Waiting for him to continue on his course to demolition, Nakoruru coolly glanced at the young boy who looked as if he was about to say something as she awaited what seemed to be a well premeditated comeback in defense of her fanatical behavior from before. Bracing themselves, the inhabitants of the kitchen waited for what was sure to be a crude, unnecessary remark.

"Okay, I've been thinking about this for awhile and at first I thought that if you dyed your hair it would, you know, make you look less gloomy. But now I've decided that you look like _less_of a ditz with your dull, natural black hair. We already have a ditz in this group, we don't need another. Isn't that right, stupid girl?" Hiro pointed his slim, pale finger in the direction of Tohru, who was too confused to understand what he was talking about. Nodding quickly, Hiro muttered how easily his point was proven as he didn't even get to make things more interesting. Nakoruru irrelevantly spoke to no one in particular about the rudeness of pointing as Kyou, enraged, abruptly stood from his current position on the floor.

"Hey, you stupid, immature brat! You really need to-"

"That's actually kind of funny, Hiro. Because I always thought that you would lean towards the brighter hair, you know, since it would match Key-chan's hair and all." Silence reigned over the room as Nakoruru turned her attention towards the even more confused brunette. The only form of movement was the slowly decreasing tan hand that Kyou had unconsciously thrown in the air in a fit of anger.

"I'm going to strangle you," Was all Hiro said as he went on a rampage. Laughing it off, Nakoruru ran out of the room, but not before winking at Tohru, who finally understood the hidden meaning of Nakoruru's observation after Yuki tranquilly explained it to her. Tohru smiled in triumph as Yuki visibly slapped his forehead at the foolishness he was forced to come home to. They couldn't even be dealt with in moderation.

"I take back everything decent I said about you! Come here, you stupid woman!"

Despite the situation, Momiji smiled at the sight of Nakoruru genuinely laughing with people she would've most likely detached herself from. She had changed for the better, he said to himself as he thanked whoever was listening for letting her feel at home. Getting tired of the chase, Hiro chose to cross his arms in fury and leer at the girl who mockingly hid behind Haru, both barely containing their glee.

Kyou threw her a nod of acknowledgement as he lazily strolled past her, hands in pocket. After that witty comment, he decided that she was worthy enough of receiving his recognition.

Unlike other unwanted people.

Like Kagura, for example.

Shaking his head, Kyou headed towards his usual spot on the roof as he had the sudden feeling that the brash woman he was constantly hiding from would make her grand appearance. He stared in confusion as his head pulsated when he couldn't shake the feeling of danger off of him.

Crash!

"What the he-"

His words died as he froze in fear and defeat. Standing in front of him, with fists of fury raised as if to strike, was the object of all his headaches.

"Kyou-kun, how could you! You never stick up for me like that!"

"Kagura? Whoa, when did you get here?" He yelled in dread as he ducked from the vicious bear hug that was thrown his way. Kagura had just graciously invited herself in when she witnessed the appalling scene of devotion taking place in front of her.

"My house!"

"Oh, the door was open. Well, at least it was after I kicked it open - but that's not the point! How could you-"

"Kagura-san, it's really nice to meet you. I feel a bit overdressed standing in front of you. Yuki-kun didn't tell me you'd be so beautiful," Nakoruru quickly sputtered in mock humiliation as she humbly bowed to the seething girl in front of her. Although it was humorous how obsessed the strong girl was, she felt sorry for Kyou.

"I like you. Oh, I like you a lot! Call me Gura-chan." Relieved, Kyou let go of the deep breath he was unaware that he was holding as Nakoruru shyly grinned in understanding.

He could only deal with some people with so much self-control.

"Who wants to play Dai Hin Min?" Momiji squealed delightfully as the people folded out of the small kitchen space and into the living room area, content with anything not concerning Shigure's perverseness or Hiro's offensiveness.

"I'll be there in a minute. I just want to clean up a bit." Haru proudly rubbed her shoulders as she coyly hid her face behind her dark side bangs. Squeezing her hand on his way out, Haru decided that he liked this little game of chase he was playing. Hastily twisting her attention away from the quite flirtatious boy, Nakoruru began to pick up the silverware that was littered on the shiny counters and placed them in their respective places. She was so enthralled with her current task that she didn't notice that the older Sohma had stayed behind.

Examining the blissful child, Hatori couldn't help but notice the telling signs of soreness that was sketched on her pale face as her fingers unconsciously rested on her stomach. Being a Doctor, he was almost certain that behind those fingers lied a tragic story of pain, hate, lies, and abuse. Feeling a bit remorseful, he closed his tired olive eyes as he contemplated whether he should mention his suspicions to Momiji. Surely he would have answers?

She knew of their curse. Who's to say that she wouldn't turn on them the minute their backs were shown to her. Momiji had begged and pleaded with him to not erase her memories, assuring him that she was trustworthy. In a different situation, he would have taken his overly joyous cousin's word in an instant. But this was something entirely different. Besides the fact that something about her didn't quite settle with him, he knew that it would all be over once Akito found out. They had already put Tohru in danger, how could they possibly put another into the line of fire? These were innocent lives that they were gambling with. He couldn't go on Momiji's empty comparisons of how dependable she was. He wasn't one to be swayed easily.

And to be frank, he was not convinced.

Breathing out in regret of her ever meeting their cursed beings, the Doctor opened his eyes only to be greeted with a worrisome Nakoruru standing in front of him. Looking down at the steaming, wet towel in her right hand and the glass of water in the other, Hatori gazed at the girl in uncertainty as she spouted a sorrow-filled expression.

"Are you okay, Hatori-sama?" Deeming her act of sympathy genuine, he muttered a word of thanks as he graciously drank the glass of water. He sighed pleasantly as he felt the cool liquid drip down his dry throat, courteously denying the wet towel. Observing her intently, he noticed that she was swiftly twiddling her thumbs as she gazed at the floor under feet, and apparent gesture of insecurity and anxiety.

"Is there something you wanted to say to me?" Catching her off guard, she snapped her head up as she nervously nodded to the quite intimidating elder. Giving her the signal to do so, Nakoruru dropped her hands to her side as she tried to gather up the courage to tear down her barriers of fright and speak openly.

"I know you don't trust me, and you have every right not to, but I would like it if you gave me a chance to prove myself. I would never do anything to hurt-"

"How can you ask for my trust when it's clear that you don't trust yourself? Surely there's something you're hiding from Momiji." Not fooled by this, Nakoruru kept ground firmly as she calmly avoided his blatant attempt at finding answers to whatever plagued him. Although she didn't know him, the guilt she felt at being elusive began to slowly eat away at her conscience as she started to sway from the intensity of her emotions. She stumbled back a few steps as the locked memories of her wicked father came rushing back forcibly. The site in front of Hatori made his blood run cold. He'd never seen someone so…vulnerable.

"Are you alright-"

"Every time," Steadying her, Hatori unwearyingly waited for the troubled girl to continue as she hesitantly paused in mid-sentence, "…every day he comes home in a bad mood and…He takes it out on me. I don't know what I do to make him mad, but sometimes it doesn't even matter and…" Shoulders hunched over, Nakoruru scolded herself internally for chipping off a piece of the wall that she had so desperately tried to protect. But if this was the only way to gain the older man's trust, then it would be worth it in the end. The determined girl was more than willing to sacrifice her happiness for the sake of theirs.

"What makes you think I'm so reliable that you can tell me this in confidence?" His olive eyes softened with pity as he watched her shoulders shake uncontrollably. He didn't have to ask to know who she was referring to – It was written in her unclear eyes. Catching him by surprise, Hatori visibly tensed when Nakoruru lightly touched her forehead to the taller man's chest.

"Because I see the way you care for Momiji, and it makes me feel…safe. If I could have anything, I would want to have a father like you, Hatori-sama." Taking a sharp breath, Hatori soothingly rubbed the detached girl's back in little circles as she tried to control her whimpering.

"Nayru-chan, shouldn't you be heading home soon?"

Troubled, Nakoruru masked her panicking face as she furiously tried to wipe the burning tears that trickled down her cheeks. She hid her look of contempt at the thought of heading back to her wretched chambers as she quietly thanked the confused Yuki for the reminder. Turning her head, she modestly bowed to Hatori in absolute gratitude. Nodding his head in understanding, his impassive expression was back into place as she eagerly waved to each Sohma.

She had unintentionally managed to convince him that she was honorable, all at the price of her own defensive walls breaking down.

"Cherry, you're leaving now?" Everyone turned to stare at Haru, not knowing exactly who or what he was talking about. Looking at Nakoruru, he asked the question again, oblivious to the many faces painted with confusion. Hesitating, she nodded in reply, too embarrassed to talk.

"Let's go out next time, okay sweetheart?" Succeeding in catching her off guard, Haru daringly pulled her by her waist as she stood still in unease. Shades of grey calmed her as she searched for any trace of dishonesty. Finding none, Nakoruru disregarded the all-knowing look expression on both Momiji and Yuki's face as she timidly grasped his forearms. She was grateful for his attempt of a makeshift hug as she slowly eased into his comfort, knowing that he would transform if they went any further. She sighed in relief that his broad shoulders blocked her view of the crafty Sohmas as she breathed in his calming scent of old spice.

Was he always this warm?

Offering to walk her home, Haru missed the look of apprehension that encrusted Nakoruru as he was begrudgingly reminded by Hatori that if he were to get lost on his way back home, there would be no one to go out looking for him. Again. Laughing a bit, Nakoruru assured him that she was fine as she earnestly thanked everyone for their generous hospitality.

Stumbling as she put her shoes on at the main entrance, she modestly blushed when Hatori patted her head in concern. Causing great confusion amongst the crowd that had gathered behind them, Nakoruru deeply thanked Hatori for his kindness as she felt the consoling vibes bouncing off of him. Bowing a final time, Yuki and Haru shared a look of concern when she ran off into the distance.

Sighing, Hatori rubbed his forehead in distress as he watched the disheartening girl leave without the containers she brought.

He was getting way too old for this.

Okay! I ended the chappy there because I wanted to give everything that happens next its own chapter. Sorry if the ending is bleh, I'm not really good at writing affectionate scenes I guess. Man, doesn't she have a lot of nicknames? It's like everyone gives her their own little pet name teehee: Cherry, Kiri-chan, Violet-neechan, Nayru-chan:pI wonder if Hiro will even give her the satisfaction of calling her that:p, etc. 13 ¼ pages! It's like every chapter gets longer than the one before it-awesome! Any who, review babes, review:D


	5. Of Dirty Eyes and Icy Smiles

I am so sorry!! I just couldn't figure out what I should finish the chapter up with! I loveeee you;p

The song is written by me-I wrote it with the theme of the story in mind. I realized that I never really touched on her Hispanic heritage, so I decided to play it out a bit. Don't worry, I put the translations under wherever I used Spanish. I hope you enjoy the chappy:D

The story picks up here, I promise. Darkness and angst ensues.

Disclaimer: The story is the only thing that is mine to own. Oh and the OC characters.

Chapter 5 – Of Dirty Eyes and Icy Smiles

Heading down the street at a frenzied pace, the overwhelmed woman closed her eyes in frustration as she mentally scolded herself for her ignorant mistake. She was about 2 hours late, she hazily noted as she tried to calm her way out of an anxiety attack.

'He's going to kill me.'

Breaking into a full run, Nakoruru pumped her legs harder as she started to see the outline of skyscrapers, meaning that she was practically near Kyoto. She commended herself internally as she ran even faster, pleased that she was on her way. But even if she were to make it to Kyoto, it would be hours before she arrived at her prison. The harsh truth did not derail her as she hurriedly passed unfamiliar faces, each bearing a look of anger all on their own.

An ominous shift in the atmosphere puzzled her as she almost bumped into an angry citizen, too engulfed in her own situation to notice or care. Slowing down, Nakoruru couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that bounded her as she looked around in alarm. After a few more seconds of glancing, she snapped her head forward as she spotted a black, sleek car trailing leisurely a few feet behind her. Coolly placing her hands into her pocket, she continued on her path unhurriedly as she discreetly glanced at the supposed intruder from the corner of her eye. Running like a maniac would only make the situation worse, she presumed.

She prepared for the worst as she perceived that the car had halted beside her. Nakoruru promptly adjusted the laces of her worn-down sneakers as she made sure that her feet were snug, planning to run like mad. The tinted window rolling down, she stopped in her tracks when she was greeted with brilliant, commanding eyes.

"Cherry, get in."

The sound of Haru's deep, authoritative voice made her think against running as she decided to obediently follow his orders. Walking around the car door that was thrown open in what seemed to be a fitful temper, Nakoruru practically collided into an arrogant-looking Haru, thinking he left enough space for her to sit. Entering the car, Nakoruru apologized as she was forced to cross over his form after he made no move to slide over and make room for her. She tried to hide the look of hurt that almost leaked through the cracks of her defensive walls as he barely acknowledged her. The middle seat always was the worse, she thought as she idly avoided the bright cerulean eyes to her left. She noted that the dark, irate expression he bore was the same look he wore before fighting off those Yankees. One by one the Sohmas took turns in mystifying her, she thought to herself as she reached the verdict that this wasn't the Haru from dinner.

What had she gotten herself into?

_And those dirty eyes weren't the same as before._

"Kiri-chan, we found you! We did it! We did it!" The blank expression on her face never left as she was greeted by an overly cheerful Momiji who was seated to her left. After studying the details of the car, Nakoruru hesitantly waved to their driver who nodded in return, trying to understand their ulterior motive of taking her. This was the strangest intervention, she decided as Momiji's liveliness was the only rupture from the weighty air of despair that dripped into the atmosphere. The reason behind the defeaning silence was quite clear to her; Momiji and Haru knew. About the bruises, the lies, the abuse; everything. They knew **everything**.

Kidemore would not be pleased.

Alas, there was nothing she could do. She would just have to take his fury as if it were another way of showing his perverse affection. No matter how painful, she would have to deal with it. All because she had shown weakness-in front of a mere stranger at that!

She really was a failure.

After turning her attention back towards Haru who finally seemed ready to recognize her existence, she tried not to fidget as she caught the weird look he sent her way. Grey eyes no longer present, the depth of his dark-colored eyes enclosed around her, making her find it hard to breathe. Nakoruru shrunk under his intrusive stare as she awkwardly crossed her legs, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Did he always have such cold eyes?

She anxiously stared at the back of Hatori's, who was driving to what seemed to be past the outskirts of town, seat as she bit down on her lips to keep from emitting a cold plea.

"Did you honestly think keeping quiet about this would make things better?"

_What?_

Blood vessels pumping, Nakoruru slowly turned her head to glance at the venom-laced question that was directed at her. She stared in fear at his side profile, dark grey eyes faced forward.

She didn't wait for the gravity of his statement to hit her as she hung her head in defeat, pale hands in lap.

This was an intervention, of course. In a matter of minutes, she had gone from abused to a charity case. Shockingly, the latter sounded much worse to bleeding ears. She knew if she were to go with them, it'd be a long way back to despair.

Feeling the car slowing down, Nakoruru pushed hard on her kness that were against her chest, mind reeling. This was her last chance for salvation and she was going to take it.

"Miji-nichan...Don't let them do this...You-you know what I've gone through in there! Stop them, please!" Grabbing his hands, she pleaded with him in anxiety. Of course he would understand; after all, that is why they were best friends. He knew her more than anyone, so of course he would know how she felt about the people who buried her deeper into ruin.

The shelter. A place that was supposed to be a safehaven for lost souls. Where they could be granted peace and redemption from all the desolate trials of life. A place where she would be protected from her father...and herself.

Myths.

Everything she had ever heard about it was a complete and utter lie.

They didn't care for you. Not even pity could dice their hardened souls. They didn't want to protect you; they only wanted to ensure they had a cut in your welfare check. They didn't want to save her...they wanted to save themselves the trouble of picking up her sullen remains. To them, her happiness was worthless...her life was worthless...

**She **was worthless.

After her mother died, the orphanage that took her in for a brief moment of time had one thing in mind; payment from the city. Mock pity forced them to shelter her for those few weeks before they sent her to the hell she was in now, officially washing their hands of her.

Into the hands of her heartless father, a man with a criminal record that preceeded him. And they **knew**.

They **knew** she had nowhere else to go.

And it really wasn't any of their problem.

"P-please don't take me there! I've been there, and I dont ever want to go back! Please, don't do this! M-miji...please..." Nakoruru covered her face with trembling hands as the torturing memories of all the horrific deeds that she was forced to endure at that shelter resurfaced. Momiji turned his head in shame and pity as Hatori proceeded to get out of the car. Trying to comfort her, Momiji flinched in shock as Nakoruru yanked the arm that he was currently rubbing away from him. Eyes downcast, she knew he wouldn't be of any help to her. Wiping her tears, she tried to gather as much strength as she could as her shivers began to cease.

No, this wasn't good.

This wasn't good at all.

She should've known that he wasn't trustworthy. It was her mistake for letting him open up the burning lid. Her wounds would never heal.

And she was foolish enough to believe she belonged.

"Kiri-cha-"

"Don't...don't call me that. Don't talk to me as if you know me..." Freezing, Momiji sat in complete shock as she got out of the car. Out of the 2 years that he had known her, she had never spoken to him with such...hate. It scared him how distant she sound, and to be honest...He never wanted to hear that voice again.

"I will **never **forgive you." He watched her back grow smaller as she walked with Hatori towards the entrance, tears streaming. Never making a move to wipe them, he stayed still even as Haru slammed open the door with all the power he could muster.

"Cherry! Wait!" Something didn't quite add up. The **_harsh_** cold voice, hardened eyes - her emotions seemed to be directed at something else.

Or someone else.

She didn't seem to be as angry as she should have been. Her eyes seemed too sad...

No.

Not sad...

Distant.

Unlike Momiji, he **saw**. Her eyes were too distant, almost as if she was looking through him...

Or past him...

Or...behind him?

Was someone else there?

Determined to find answers, Haru chased after her. Goal in mind, he would not let her fall.

But it was over. It was too late. Walking at a defeated pace, Nakoruru never turned to look back as the sound of her frantic steps mixed with the sound of Hatori's determind ones. One foot in front of the other, the only lesson she was ever able to learn.

She knew her place. She knew she didn't belong here.

It was all **too** good to be true.

"Agarese siempre!"

Stopping, Nakoruru whipped around in shock and fear as Haru closed the space between them. Tears streaming, she stayed silent as he roughly grabbed her shoulders, desperate to make her understand. He would not leave until he understood what-_who_ she was so afraid of.

"It wasn't your fault. It's **not** your fault. He's just twisted!" Angry, Haru faltered in his arguement when cold, trembling hands swiftly pulled on the cuffs of his shirt. Looking into the voids of pain and misery, his face softened when he saw guilt and fear. Gently looking to the side, he tried not to charge when she nodded quickly.

Now he knew.

Someone **was **there.

And that someone was watching them.

And **her.**

"Agarese siempre...Always hold on, Cherry. Look at me." Never tearing his gaze from her, Haru stepped back as he bent down, knees touching the ground. Even as he bowed his head, he never looked away from the confused expression that was growing rapidly on both the faces of Nakoruru and Hatori, who was curious and annoyed as to why no one was following behind him.

"It's okay. I understand now-"

"You can come out now, by the way. It's painly obvious you're hiding there." Looking at Hatori, Haru couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed at how quick the older man decided to ruin his element of surprise. He really did hate drawing things out, didn't he?

"Oh dear, I've been caught, haven't I?" Finally deciding to step out of the shadows, both Hatori and Haru didn't bother to hide their disgust at the overly-confident look ripping his face. No longer hiding behind the shadows, the luminescent light from the moon seemed to give off an almost eery glow as it highlightened somewhat hardened features.

Without sparing Nakoruru a glance, Haru grabbed her hand and held her in place when he he saw dilated pupils begin to turn into an anxiety attack. He squeezed her hand almost violently as he felt her tense from his touch, apparently offended. Althouh uncomfortable at being in such an awkward, _deadly_ situation, she did not shrink back from the action. She wasn't stupid; she had already seen the _other side_ of Haru twice in a few days and she did not want to be the one to upset him again.

"Who-"

"I think she can tell you. Isn't that right, brat?"

Giving her an all-knowing look, Hatori silenced the stunned girl with a flick of his wrist as he took a confident step forward.

"I..."

"- don't think that is what is important. However," Momiji, who had shockingly remained passive throughout the whole ordeal, suddenly jumped out of the car in a fit of apprehension and concern, "I do wonder what the nature of your surprise visit is. Besides, we're all adults here, so there really is no need for cold formalities, neh?"

"Well well, aren't we the cranky one. Why is it that you seem to reject my presence? Unless, there's something you know," And with this, hollow green eyes turned to Nakoruru, who hadn't dared to look up in fear of being drawn in by the eyes of the devil, "That you **shouldn't**. Right, Nakoruru?"

A dark smirk came over him as he scoffed at her blatant refusal to look at him. Silence was the only thing that greeted him as he decided to end the conversation on a rather _blunt_ note, " Ah, it looks like she's a bit shy today. Well what can you do, eh? Nakoruru, please be sure to take your _time_ coming home - I **highly encourage** it."

He rudely began to walk away from the scene behind him, without so much as a parting gesture, not that it was wanted at that moment. Not expecting an answer from her, the mysterious man threw his hands back in a mocking fashion as he chuckled lightly to himself, slow steps haunting those who were left behind.

Haru continued to stare at the disappearing form as Momiji stared strangely at the girl held captive beside him.

He knew of the battle that raged within her, and it hurt that she felt as if she couldn't trust him.

"Kidemore. My fath...His name is Kidemore." Nakoruru added silently as Momiji looked at her, baby blues seemingly begging for unspoken forgiveness. She acknowledged him with a heavy heart as the guilt began to bitterly eat away at her trembling insides.

How could she say those horrible things to him, when all he wanted to do was help?

And just what kind of a monster had she become?

Trying to ignore the blinding pain that shot through her spine, she unsuccessly tried to walk toward the disturbed boy and cursed when she stumbled. Staggering forward, piece by piece, dragged foot by dragged foot, Nakoruru cried out as she felt her body give into the completely raw emotion that had threatened to burst. Strong arms held her shoulders up as she defeatedly leaned her forehead onto Haru's chest for support.

"Miji...Haru-san...I-" Holding her with his glare, the raven eerily calmed down as she looked into translucent, tempting grey eyes.

"...Eyes. Cherry, you have...beautiful eyes."

_I..just want...you..to.._

_to...I..._

_...to be happy!!_

"Happy! I just want you to be...happy..." Falling to her knees, Nakoruru closed her eyes in vain of keeping the tears from forming.

How pathetic.

How pathetic, Haru thought as he slowly stood in front of her. Leaning down to her level, pale hands gently grabbed shaking arms and moved them away from her face as he tried to take all of her in.

Empty reddened eyes, swollen lips...Never had he seen anything as attractive at the site before him. Lightly grabbing her chin, Haru tilted her head as the two were locked in a miserable battle of fate and redemption. Leaning in closer, he softly traced the outline of red lips with his finger as she trembled from the contact.

How pathetic.

And yet, so beautifully tragic, all at once.

_...Lose control Cherry, for the sake of me, lose all control..._

-ster."

"What?" Still grazing his finger over her mouth, Haru tried to make out the words she desperately tried to form. Sighing, the disheveled teen lightly pushed - or attempted to, at least- the concerned hand from her face as she tried to gather enough words to speak in her defeated state.

"I feel like a monster..." Haru gently knocking his forehead into hers - a way of showing that all was forgiven - as Momiji began to shyly advance towards the two huddled figures. Bending down, he hesitantly placed his palm on the top of her head as she looked up at him with tempting eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Kiri...I could never be mad at you."

_I never wanted this..._

_I never did._

"I love you, Kiri. I really do." And everything came rushing down. The shame, the memories - It didn't matter. And as they embraced her shaking figure, she continued to repeat the same words over and over.

_The definition of a monster._

_An extremely ugly, wicked, or cruel being. Something with no morality, or soul._

_Monster..._

_Something that describes me._

_I am a monster. _

Beautiful, lovely, fair.

Things I can never be.

I am a monster, and that's all I will **ever** be.

* * *

"And so, she has nowhere to go." The boy finished as he emphasized each word carefully, making sure that his selfless plead was heard. The person being spoken to, amused at his desperate antics, was currently getting dressed. They had returned to the Sohma home, Hatori's to be exact. Glancing past the doorway, the girl in question was sitting quietly in the living room, hands folded politely as she began to ponder on the young Sohmas' motives of bringing her there. Shaking his head, dark locks falling into place, Hatori couldn't help but admit that he was a little impressed at how far the blonde boy would go for his friend.

But to ask for a place for her to stay among men? That was a bit extreme, disregarding Tohru's situation, of course.

Internally crossing his fingers, blue eyes brightened as the excited boy dramatically threw pale arms around the older man who gave up on trying to straighten his dark tie.

"Look, Momiji, I understand that Nakoruru can't go back there, but it truly isn't my place to interfere," Olive eyes disregarded the look of hurt that crossed the teen's face as he began to polish his shoes. "Only she can decide what to do next - The best I could do was bring her to the shelter, and we all saw how much of a disaster that proved to be."

"But Kiri-kun **needs** me - **us**." And with this, all previous traces of hope died in his now dull cerulean eyes. Turning away from Hatori, Momiji missed the sympathetic gaze sent his away as he defeatedly draged his feet, hanging his head in shame. Hatori watched him, olive orbs warming sincerely as he contemplated the idea of having a young teenage girl in a house filled with men. Hearing the boy's heavy footsteps die out, he sighed at the stressfulness of everything as he resumed what he had been doing - or at least tried to do - for the past 30 minutes.

The sound of a door slamming- _his_ door slamming - caused the elder to close his eyes in annoyance as he tried to refrain himself from uncharacteristically exploding at the rude, new intruder who hadn't even had the decency to knock.

"Why can't she stay-"

"Alright! She can stay; I'll talk to her father. Just please give me privacy now, Haru!"

Exasperated, he tried hard not to simply scream as Haru shouted to Momiji that their plan had been a success; She could stay with them after all. After Haru politely closed the door behind him, but not before rubbing Hatori's shoulder in a gesture of thanks, Hatori began to massage his skull in thick circles. He willed the massive headache away, but to no avail.

"I swear those kids will be the death of me."

* * *

Her icy smile, which had such an uncertain melancholy edge to it, reveiled nothing of what her cold thoughts were. Yet, the sordid intent behind those passionate orbs caused the messenger of the supposed good news to involuntarily shiver inwardly.

Her smile...her hollow smile...Oh how it scared him...

And yet it drove him insane.

"...Haru-san, I'm grateful for everything the Sohma have done for me, I truly am. But you know that I can't accept your offer, don't you?" The blank look on his face caused the raven to shake her head and sigh. Haru had managed to remain calm and impassive as Nakoruru listed reasons why it wouldn't be a good idea to have her stay at Hatori's house, all of which made no sense to him whatsoever. The sound of pure passion in her voice kept his feet glued firmly to the ground, and was what stopped him from interrupting her rants. Removing metal-clad hands from his pockets as he watched the girl reveal almost nothing about how much she wanted to accept the offer - and he knew that she wanted to, Haru boldly tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear himself, deciding that it would no longer bother her that way. Content with this, the smirk that had been on his face during her whole speech widened as red cheeks grew dark. Her thoughts racing frantically, she tried to mask how flustered she had become from that small gesture, bidding her mouth to close.

"And," Moving his face closer to hers, "Why is that?" Squinting at how close his face was to hers, Nakoruru tried to put much needed distance between them, not liking the close proximity of his body. It was too...awkward; He didn't even know her!

Ignoring her, Haru placed a warm hand on her face, liking this new game of tease they were playing. But...

If he didn't mean any harm...then why was she turning pale? And why were her hands shaking?

He could've _sworn_ that he could hear her heartbeat getting louder as he cupped her face, beginning to worry. Big mistake. Slapping his hand away, amethyst began to dialate as she began to vehemently put space between them, throwing anything and everything she could find. Nakoruru went on a rampage; Everything from books to erasers were thrown as she tried to keep the approaching boy away from her.

Haru grabbed small arms, noticing how extremely tense she had become from his touch, as he tried to stop her from destroying the rest of the room. Luckily for him, no one - meaning Hatori or Momiji - was around to witness this sudden act of passion. He hated how withdrawn she had become, all from him touching her face.

What was going on?

_And there's something icy between us...Those memories..._

_I had tried so hard to forget._

Stammering back, Nakoruru hid her face behind dark bangs as she tried to force the memories that he had awakened back. Memories of her...her mother...and of **him**.

Claustrophobia...She was claustro...phobic-no!

"I...he...!" Breathe. She couldn't breathe. Something was holding her, forcing her to bend to its will. Something...Air - She needed air!

"Hey, Cherry, are you okay?" There it was again. That voice. That lying, demented, cruel voice that was her only source of comfort. Nakoruru tightened the hold she had on her head as she let out a bloodcurling scream. Growing even more worried, Haru almost didn't catch her as she fell, bracing her shoulders at arm's length.

"...A mystery..." Frowning, Haru ignored the questionable looks from Hatori who, after more interruptions by Shigure, opted to stay home. He prayed that he hadn't witnessed any of the sudden ordeal as he hastily walked up the stairs, not in the mood for questions.

"I won't ask," Was all he heard as he decided to get to the bottom of what tramatic memory had caused her to faint.

Placing her on his bed, he wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead as he closed dirty eyes in fatigue. He couldn't put his finger on what had triggered her to react that way. All he had done was try to get closer to her, and received a mixed reaction in return. Sighing, he decided that her past would forever remain a mystery to him. After a few minutes of harsh breathing, her frantic movements began to calm down, until she was resting silently.

She was a ticking time bomb. Looking at her serene face as she lay there, Haru found himself reaching over to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. When he found that she didn't move from his gesture, he caringly ran pale fingers through soft hair.

Crazy...

But he decided that he found that a bit...alluring.

_"-His obsession over his dead lover resulted in border-line necrophilia as he slept in her coffin with each passing day, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her lifeless body-" And the story ended abruptly. Not bothering to hide the smirk that had stretched into a full-fledged malicious grin, the man began to cruelly taunt the little girl whose small hands had a firm grasp on the blanket that was pulled over her face. The knuckles on her shaking hands were white - and she was scared. _

_She was so scared. She was only twelve - his stories always frightened her._

_And he knew. It gave him a...thrill to know the power he had over the little girl. _

_A closet. She was in the dark closet, a place that scared her. Her lithe body wouldn't - couldn't stop trembling...It scared her so much. It was all for punishment for not coming home on time...for letting her mother leave...for letting her mother die._

_His own daughter._

_He locked his own daughter in the closet. And this time, she wasn't sure if she was coming out_

_"What is that?" Moving his feet, the daunting man scrunched his nose in disgust at the putrid smell that greeted him. Something wet..._

_"-Did you pee on yourself, you little brat?" Fisting her black hair in complete rage, murky eyes became shaded as Kidemore made sure she was at eye level with him, disregarding the look of complete fear on her bloodless face._

_"I said," And he tightened his hold, "did you piss on yourself, you stupid little whore." When he was answered by nothing but silence, he gritted his teeth and slammed her into the back of the closet. The blanket long forgotten, he silenced her screames with a hard smack to her face._

_"I-I'm sorry Dad-" Backhanding her with all the strength he had, the look on his face caused her screams to die out, blood trickling from her bruised lips. Throwing her to the ground after spitting on her, he gave her a look filled with icy hate. He turned from her, locking the door behind him._

_"Stay there, and live in your piss."_

_Pulling shaking knees close, the girl closed tired eyes as tears would not fall. She no longer had any emotion - he had made sure of that. And the closet - it was much too dark and shallow. __Twelve, she was only twelve._

_"Welcome home, Nakoruru." Whispers. They meant nothing to her as she fisted the discarded stuffed bunny._

_And darkness, she decided, was something she just couldn't stand._


	6. Without Emotion, Without Being

Hello, my wonderfully devoted readers:D

I haven't updated in awhile because of a lot of personal family issues that I've been trying to deal with. I promise this is the last time that I will wait so long to update. So, please don't grow tired of me. Lastly, thank you to everyone who has been patient with me. You guys really don't know how much that means to me. On a side note, it would make me really happy if you guys review, especially constructive criticism:D

Also, if anyone is wondering why Akito hasn't made an appearance in the story as of yet, it is simply because I'm trying to make sure that the story doesn't solely focus on the Zodiac curse. Additionally, the paper that I keep referring to in this chapter is the paper Nakoruru gave to Machi in chapter 3. You'll see what I mean. Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual; I felt like it was dragging a bit so I cut it into two parts.

Italics - Flashback

'Italics' - lines from the paper

Disclaimer: You know the deal:D Also, the definitions of words throughout the chapter were taken from the Encarta World English Dictionary (Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2005 Microsoft Corporation).

Chapter 6 - Without Emotion, Without Being

**Shame [shaym]:**

_**n.**_

**Negative emotion: A negative emotion that combines feelings of dishonor, unworthiness, and embarrassment.**

Perched on a chair with her knees tucked in, the young raven continued to stare out at the beating rain through the sole window of the darkened room. For some reason, a delirious smile graced her face as she sat quietly in her corner, hands trembling unintentionally.

It had been three weeks since that incident with her anxiety attack had taken place, while she'd only been staying at the Sohma estate for two. The sudden change in climate was a bit...awkward, to say in the least. She had to constantly make sure that she wasn't being followed by her father as she left school, and she mostly stayed out of everyone in the household's way, with the exceptions being Momiji and Haru - Momiji for obvious reasons, while Haru because he seemed to understand how out of place she felt. It was amazing to her that a person like him could also feel distant towards his own home.

It was almost weird how she was able to 'move into' the Sohma house without any interference from Kidemore. The part of her that had hoped that he would have at least pretended to fight for her to stay had been destroyed as soon as Hatori had come to get her. But she wasn't stupid; she knew that the way her father had...accepted Hatori's proposal without much complaint was too easy. He was planning something - Of what nature was what she needed to figure out.

She had a suspicious feeling that none of the bustling workers had taken a liking to her presence, considering the cold glares she would feel directed at the back of her head whenever she entered or exited a room besides her own. Either that, or they simply refused to acknowledge her existence as they continued on with their many tasks. She couldn't blame them though; she'd feel a bit antsy if a stranger moved into their territory without an explanation.

However, the weirdest part of living there was Hatsuharu's ever-changing personality; she never knew when he would snap so she always had to remain on edge around him.

_"Although I don't enjoy the idea of your room being so close to hers, I guess I have no choice but to bear with it, if only for awhile." Hatori frowned as a hint of something unfamiliar - suspicious - shone in Haru's eyes before disappearing completely. "No, let me rephrase that, I __**detest**__ this idea of you being near her."_

_"Aw, come on, you're making it sound as if you don't trust innocent me with little ol' Cherry-"  
_

_"That's exactly right; I __**don't**__ trust you, Black Haru, which is why your door is to be open at all times. Don't try anything; I'm watching you."_

_Olive eyes hardened at the sight of the overstretched leer grazing the dark boy's face that he didn't even attempt to cover. To put it bluntly, Black Haru could not be trusted. For understandable reasons, of course._

The worst part about this had been that Nakoruru had witnessed this bizarre encounter on her way down to assist with breakfast. When had he even had the chance, as Hatori had so eloquently put it, to turn 'black'?

Shaking her head, her smile began to waiver as she began to realize why she felt so untrusting of this place.

This was safe; this was shelter.

But this wasn't home.

Nakoruru tried to block out the negative aura pulsing around her as she subconsciously fumbled to find a reason not to go, a reason to stay. Something, anything would be good enough for her. How about the fact that everyday she stayed with her sorry excuse of a father was another day of living in fear and shame. Or the fact that he never once looked at her as his daughter, but as a burden. Frustrated, pale fingers began to tear at her scalp as she fought to release the scream that had been hidden inside of her since before the whole ordeal of leaving had plagued her.

And here she was; back to where it all began.

Why, she thought as once downcast eyes looked up at the chipping ceiling, was it so hard to make the decision of whether or not she should stay in that place of hate? With the way things were for her here, the decision should have already been made, already been clear. This room, this _barren_ but generous room was offered to her by Hatori, and yet here she was, contemplating instead of just staying. How long was the invitation even extended for? The Sohmas had been nothing but kind to her, never once pressuring her to open up to them completely about her prior situation. So young, so blind, so _naïve_.

So what was it, then, that bound her to her chains?

Her mother…Her beautiful, resting, pale mother.

The memory was still there, lingering. That was when the smile fell.

That house of shame that she wished to escape reminded her of her mother so much that it almost killed her to think of leaving. To leave would mean to abandon everything her mother had ever stood for because that house…

…Was where what was left of her identity remained. Her gentle, kind mother lived in that house before she escaped with her to America. It was where Minosa, lovely Minosa, tried her hardest to give her only daughter the life that she couldn't afford to abandon, a life where she would be protected from every harm that came her way.

An empty life that she barely managed to leave behind. And a life she eventually came back to, albeit spiritually.

Her mother had understood how hard it was to be known as a 'mutt' because of her mixed heritage; she had experienced the same hardships growing up in a country that was almost foreign to her because of her Dominican blood, a country that she could never call her home. This was what bound Nakoruru to her mother unrelentingly.

Snapping out of the trance that had sneakily crept up on her, Nakoruru abruptly stood and forced her head to remain down as she thought of how much pain she was forced to go through since childhood, all because of that one little mistake that her loving mother had made. Her mother knew that Kidemore was a horrible, wretched man who only cared for himself and despised those who he felt threatened by and yet she was foolish enough to believe that he wouldn't ruin her because she bore him a daughter. And what kind of a father would hurt his own daughter, right?

She couldn't have been more wrong. Because Hibiki Minosa also had a past; it was one that he knew of very well and wouldn't have been afraid of using against her, even in death. It wasn't as wicked as Kidemore's, but something more than just a little bump on a radar. A past that Nakoruru would never come to know.

Because he hadn't been alone in the deceit; oh no, Minosa, sweet, kind Minosa, was just as guilty for doing illegal acts in the past as he was. Acts that would've gotten Nakoruru taken away a long time ago. But she had changed; she had known that with Nakoruru's birth came a wave of responsibilities. And that was the reason why she knew she had to leave with Nakoruru. To escape to the one place she knew where he would never find them.

For Nakoruru's sake, her past could not catch up with her.

Grabbing an umbrella, mauve eyes looked back at the window as her feet guided her towards the door, towards the bitter cold. This house could never be her home. She appreciated their kindness, but everything was happening way too _fast_, way too _soon_ and she didn't know how to handle it.

Closing the door behind her, Nakoruru headed out into the pouring, bleeding rain towards the one place she knew they wouldn't think to look for her as she pushed thoughts of her mother aside. It wouldn't do good to speak poorly of her mother, for she was the only safe haven she had once had against him. No matter what she had done to put Nakoruru in this situation, she'd always remain her mother. And Nakoruru would always love her, despite her flaws and all. Even the mistakes that resulted in the end of her life could be looked over, couldn't they?

Little by little, she was finally coming to terms with herself and the desperate situation at hand. She couldn't let it get to her, she couldn't let _him _get to her.

The rain continued to beat down on her, eyes roaming in her head as eyelids began to close. No no no, this wouldn't do. She couldn't allow her true feelings to seep through; the hurt of being abandoned had to be sealed away. Pulling her dark blue hood over her head, clenched fists were shoved into pockets as all emotions were forced to remain behind a neutral face.

And in some ways she thought - her feet gaining speed as she broke into a full run, trying to escape the thoughts suffocating her, the truth holding her -

And in some ways, Minosa Kokiri….wasn't any different from Kidemore at all.

"_I needed you mother…"_

_More than you'll ever know._

And the memory finally began to fade.

* * *

**Pity (pit·y) [píttee]:**

_**n**_

**Feeling of sympathy: a feeling of sadness because of another person's trouble or suffering, or the capacity to feel this.**

The brunette stood in front of the broken kitchen table as she placed the phone into its receiver, ignoring the sudden kink in her left arm as her mother's voice flew through her. And it was always the same; her mother would "grace" her with a call to see if she were still alive, she would politely answer and listen to her mother's request - which were intended to be demands that she had no choice but to follow, and then the conversation would be over. It would be as if the five minute phone call between them had never existed, and her mother would revert to acting like she was barely there.

Such was normal on a Tuesday.

Placing her hand into plaid pockets, Machi pulled out a piece of paper and put it on the table, seemingly distracted with thoughts of her cold and distant mother. It had remained in her pocket since the day Nakoruru had given it to her in class, claiming that she wanted Machi to get to know her better.

What would an irrelevant piece of paper tell her that Nakoruru couldn't?

Fingers absently stroking the wrinkled paper that she had long ago decided was too hard to decipher, she allowed herself to get lost in thought completely as she pondered on the meaning of the contents contained within it. If Nakoruru had wanted her to understand some unknown event pertained on the paper, then why had she only given her the first page and kept the rest for herself?

Reading a few lines at random, she slowed her fingers to a halt on a particular line that popped out to her. Placing the page under closer scrutiny, eyes widened slightly as she finally realized exactly what the page was. Hadn't Nakoruru told her something about becoming an English teacher or author or something else of the sort? The first page seemed to be filled with evasive sentences that seemed to be connected together, almost like a manuscript of some sort. But why would she give this to her?

'_It really wasn't his burden to bear, but he had no choice but to…'_

Sighing, the only conclusion that the brunette could come up was that the raven-haired girl was not "all there". What else could explain why the girl had entrusted something that seemed to be of great importance to her, judging by the way she had kept it crease-free before giving it to Machi, to someone that she had only just began to talk to? And why else would it be so normal for her to jump straight to using nicknames for a stranger, something Machi never felt the need to do since she was close to no one.

Hence the fact that Nakoruru was...weird.

In a nice kind of way, of course. Because although she had shunned herself from everyone, Nakoruru had blatantly ignored the fact and stubbornly crashed through her self-woven barrier; she wasn't intimated at all by her seemingly cold demeanor. She was loud when she saw there was a purpose, something that Machi could never do. To put it simply, they were exact opposites. Where others had judged Machi, she had accepted her. And for that, she would be forever grateful.

Breaking away from her train of thought, Machi looked up at the sound of light knocking. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, she placed the manuscript in her pocket as she walked slowly to the door, wondering who it could be since not that many people knew where she lived.

Opening the door, she hadn't prepared herself for the sight that greeted her.

"…Nakoruru-san?"

"I see you've reverted back to calling me by my name. Can I come in?" Black hair was plastered to her face as Nakoruru removed cold hands from the drenched pockets of her hoodie. Noticing her slight shivering, Machi stepped aside ignoring the questions that had arisen in her head regarding the girl's blatantly sour mood as she took in her wet appearance. Had it been raining? Watching her walk with her head bowed, she couldn't help but feel a little bad for the girl in front of her - Well, as bad as one could feel without knowing anything.

"So…how has your stay at the Sohma house been so far ?" An unreadable look passed over Nakoruru's face so quickly that Machi barely had time to register her walking past her to sit down on the sole brown sofa in the room.

The dull stare she received made her flinch and hesitate from putting a hand on her knee.

"Just fine." Why was she brooding? Resisting the urge to scratch her head in confusion at Nakoruru's behavior, Machi instead decided to excuse herself to make a quick phone call. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get a reason as to why the girl was so…bitter, so she thought of calling the one person that most likely could. Machi frowned at the angry look on her friend's face, who's elbows were leaning against her legs as her chin rested in her palms. Nakoruru had to bear with her; Machi wasn't one to ask questions, let alone speak without purpose or reason.

Machi allowed the dull sound of the phone ringing on the other end to pull her into a trance as she waited for the phone to be answered.

"...Hello?"

"Hello. This is Machi Kuragi. I need your help."

* * *

**Pride (pride) [prīd ]:**

**_n_**

**Proper sense of own v****alue: the correct level of respect for the importance and value of your personal character, life, efforts, or achievements.**

Standing still, Nakoruru sighed in awe as she took in the pastel-colored scenery surrounding her. Children dressed in kimonos with hues of blue, green, and red chased after the cherry blossom leaves that were blown in every direction. Her vision was filled with vivid colors; Maruyama Park was known for its wide array of cherry blossom festivals.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Haru-kun. I really needed this."

Sliding down a cherry blossom tree, Nakoruru covered her knees with the bottom of her flowing teal dress. Looking at the tall boy, Nakoruru grabbed Haru's hand, who had opted to stand, and pulled him down next to her. Ignoring the blank look she received from him, she placed her leatherbound notebook into her lap, words flying from the pen easily. The smell of fresh flowers reminded her of this time of year; only spring could invoke these peaceful feelings.

Looking up at the shadow being cast on her notebook, she tensed when she noticed how close the ox's face was to hers suddenly.

"What were you so upset about before?" Sighing, the raven closed her eyes in exhaustion. That is, until she felt her book slip from her fingers, only to end up in the hands held high above her head.

"What are you-"

"Reading. Your story's good. Really good. You should've let me read this sooner." Nodding slowly, Nakoruru looked down as she laced her fingers together, hands in lap.

"Considering the fact that you snatched my book away from me, I didn't really have a say or choice in the matter, now did I?"

"You're not very...lively today." Averting her gaze, Nakoruru bit down the guilt that threatened to surface at his blunt honesty. Her fingers ceased all movement as she scooted closer to him, a gesture that she hoped would convey how apologetic she was for her mood.

"...I had a dream last night. The same one I've been having every night; it's been on my mind for awhile."

"So that's why you were sitting in the same place for two days straight last week. We were beginning to get…worried about you." Grey eyes flickered towards the right, a compassionate expression being set on a pale face. "Have you talked to anyone about this? Hatori's a good listener."

"No! I mean, I don't need to since it's nothing serious. I can deal with it on my own. But...it must be nice to have friends and family that care so much about you..."

The smile that ghosted her face as she said this did not phase him; the fact that there was no emotion in her voice was what scared him the most. He recognized the tone from someone else he knew, the same toxic person who he had tried hard to get over. It was almost...eerie how alike they were in this exact moment.

The grin remained as unfocused eyes gazed ahead, ignoring the shifting next to her. Haru, now sitting closer to Nakoruru, simply put his right arm around her, gently coaxing her into placing her head onto his shoulder. Stroking her hair affectionately as he heard her soft breaths begin to slow down, he waited until he felt her relax against him before he spoke.

"I know that this will sound a bit cliché but if you give it time, you'll come to see that we care about you too."

* * *

**Disgrace (dis·grace) [ diss gráyss ]**

**_n_**

**Cause of shame or disrespect: a cause of shame or loss of respect.**

Guilt flowed down her throat, the bitter taste of copper burning her tongue as dilated eyes were forced shut. Ragged breaths were steadied in a failed attempt of calming down as fists clenched tightly from the images of her childhood floating in her head. Visions of deceit, shame, regret blinded her; these memories held no meaning to her now.

Getting up slowly, Nakoruru swiftly rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the aftertaste of the nightmare. Fear struck her as the pure adrenaline from last night's horror came crashing down. _The pure metallic scent of blood escaped through the walls of the closet as she covered herself in the moist, dirty, and worn blanket. _

"What's wrong with me?" was the harsh whisper that echoed as she ungracefully threw herself into the bathroom and locked the door. Sweat rolled down her forehead as shivers ran through her body. Standing in the dark, a flickering hate for everything her life stood for forced her to grit her teeth. Sticking pale hands under the running faucet, she threw cool water on her face and shook her head so as to clear her mind.

"This has to stop." Staring at the person behind the mirror, Nakoruru didn't bat an eye at the lines of red that decorated purple orbs.

Disgrace, pity, and pride held meaning now.

Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit vague. More will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Until next time.

Ja ne!


End file.
